


DOUBLE HEADED COIN

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IBIKI'S FEELING A BIT STRANGE AND NARUTO IS THE PERSON HE NEEDS TO HELP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DOUBLE HEADED COIN (PT 1)

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009, ORIGINAL IS ON Y!GAL, THIS AS A SLIGHTLY EDITED/CHANGED VERSION FROM THE ORGINAL BUT BASICLY THE SAME.

IBIKI

Cruel, heartless that’s what he was… it was who he was, all he was allowed to be… he filled his role to a ‘T’, filled and surpassed it and yet he still woke up in the middle of the night cold, shaking… barely holding back the screams. 

This was it… all there was, all there would be… and it was no longer enough. The day was coming when it all would explode, he felt the pressure building inside him, and yet he warned no one… Cruel, heartless that was what he was… and empty of everything but this growing need.

Ibiki didn’t know what the need was or what was going to happen so he just waited, waited feeling it near… the only thing he could be sure of was that after it was over he’d no longer be the person he was before… but he didn’t fear it. Fear had lost all meaning so long ago… he’d lost it sometime during those endless days of captivity, along with his gag reflex, ability to differentiate between pain and pleasure, and tears. 

So many things were left there on the floor with his blood and flesh… his ability to care about anything, to feel emotions… all he was now was a shell, a cold hard shell. 

Someone once asked if it bothered him to order his ANBU to kill… sometimes even young nins barely in their teens, his honest reply of ‘no’ met with horror, but even that did not bother him.

With everyday that passed that nameless event came closer and everyone continued blind, unaware, involved in their own lives. He would almost like to say it came on abruptly but he saw no point in lying to himself. The knowledge came slowly, almost like oil in a pool of water, it broke and spread covering a wider area without dissipating until it lay like a shield over everything that was before.

Ibiki set down the report he had been reading, none of that mattered any more, he rose from the desk and walked silently out the door and down the HQ stairs his feet bringing him closer and closer to the beginning, the end…

When he walked in the door Kakashi looked up at him in confusion. He looked in Ibiki’s eyes and whatever he saw in them caused a brief flash of alarm, then sorrow, before his face took on a look of resolve. The skilled Jounin's resolve would do him no good, this path was already in progress and nothing would alter it. To fight the monstrous ANBU Commander would end in death… whether Ibiki’s or Kakashi’s was uncertain. He saw all this go though the smaller man's mind in the short time it took for him to cross the room.

The ivory haired shinobi still hadn’t come to a conclusion when Ibiki reached him and he pushed the slender nin back against the wall roughly. Kakashi tensed, prepared to fight, but by the time he’d made that decision it was too late. Ibiki swung hitting him swiftly and he crumpled unconscious on the floor. Ibiki callously looked down at him for several minutes, then turned and walked further back into the building. 

He didn’t understand this drive, all he knew was he needed to reach the young blonde nin, he moved quietly through the building quickly locating the sleeping man. Ibiki took the vial of sedative from his vest and injected him, then held his helpless victim pinned with a hand over his mouth until he blacked out. He picked up the unconscious form, tossed him over his shoulder and performed a transportation jutsu. He was now outside the village, taking his captive high into the mountains and using every trick in his arsenal to confuse and disrupt their trail… he knew them all, no one would be able to track them.

Once free of the necessity of confusing their trail he traveled up further into the surrounding mountains finally coming on the old guards station, the Leaf Village was a speck in the distance at the base. The veteran nin didn’t pause, carrying his acquisition in and salvaging the items he required from the abandoned stock.

Once Ibiki had the chakra suppression collar fastened around the smaller man's neck he brought him below into the old cells, shackling him to the wall of the most secure of the rooms. Then returned above and started preparations, the imprisoned nin would be awake soon. 

He knew somewhere deep inside that this shinobi was the only one who could ever survive him. Even if he’d been able to differentiate that it was unfair… it wouldn’t have mattered, he needed this man, no other...

When his prisoner woke Ibiki could see the confusion wash over him, then the fear, his voice first questioning, then demanding, finally pleading… He merely watched him, after a brief while the whisker-marked nin seemed to relax accepting his confinement, he closed his eyes, not sleeping… just waiting. When he opened them it was to look at him with curiosity. The blue-eyed person spoke again, the words like a soft music, with emotion but no meaning.

They sat just looking at each other as the shadows grew long, then Ibiki got up and walked up the stairs. While his captive had been unconscious he had hunted, then placed the deer meat in thin strips over hot coals to cook and dry. He gathered several of the strips of dried meat and drew some water, then returned below.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

Ibiki… it was night and the enormous ANBU Commander leaned over him… then he was dizzy. Confused Naruto opened his eyes, his heart seizing as he realized he was trapped, chained to a wall with a heavy collar around his neck. He looked around in a panic, what happened? He spotted his jailor standing near and just watching him.

“Ibiki! Why am I here?! What happened?” The stoic Jounin gazed blankly at him.  
“Ibiki! Talk to me! What happened, why did you take me?!” Naruto’s frustration grew as the large Jounin simply watched him as if unaware of his questions. “Ibiki, please! What did I do wrong? Why am I here… why am I chained… please, why?” His pleas drew no response, not even a flicker of cognizance to show that he had even heard him. After a while his heart stopped it's frantic pounding and he calmed, closing his eyes to collect himself and evaluate the situation.

Ibiki had taken him sometime during the night; he had a vague memory of the pinch of a needle then a warm hand covering his mouth as dizziness claimed him. The Head of ANBU had drugged him... then he woke up here. 

Why? He supposed he’d find that out in time… And what was he going to do about it… was he supposed to try to escape? Was this a test? If so, yes he should try to escape… 

But if he was being detained, held captive for a crime against the village then he shouldn’t try to escape. Even if he escaped at that point all he’d end up doing is signing an order for his death… if he had committed a crime his best hope was to stay here and face what he’d done… 

Ibiki hadn’t hurt him and wasn’t interrogating him, why? If he had done something wrong why was the interrogation expert just sitting there watching him… and where were they? This wasn’t the ANBU building, Naruto could smell the damp forest smell, and knew they weren’t even in the village.

He opened his eyes and looked over at ANBU interrogator, the unemotional nin hadn’t moved a muscle in the time since he'd regained consciousness. “Ibiki? Why am I here? If I commit a crime I don’t remember it.” Still Ibiki didn’t move, not so much as flicker in his blank cold eyes to show he’d heard somone speak.

Naruto waited his mind going over every detail of the past week, then the past month… he couldn’t find any reason he would be in trouble.

When Ibiki rose from the cot and walked out of the cell he watched with almost relief, finally the waiting was over, now he’d find out why he was here.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

IBIKI

The clear blue of the captive's eyes transfixed Ibiki as he came back to where he’d secured him; they held no anger, no accusations, just acceptance. He stopped just out of the nin’s strike range and released one of his hands. Strangely the blonde man didn’t immediately reach up to pry at the other restraint, only touched the chakra suppression collar then his hand simply dropped to his side and he watched him with wary eyes. 

Ibiki held out a strip of meat, his prisoner looked cautiously at it and then distrustfully back into his eyes. He waited; finally the captive reached up and took the offered meat. He brought it to his lips and took a careful bite; chewing and waiting to see if it was drugged. After several minutes he continued eating as Ibiki went back and sat on the cot watching.

When the young nin finished eating he spoke, the words a soothing pattern that washed over Ibiki as he rose and brought the cup of water to him. He took it, sniffed the liquid and took a hesitant sip, then drank the contents.

Ibiki took the empty cup from him and placed it on the floor out of the prisoner’s reach. The captive's eyes held a flash of fear as Ibiki leaned in capturing his hand, pressing him back, and pinning him to the wall. Then he unfastened the smaller man’s other hand, capturing it effortlessly, stepped back and snapped manacles over his wrists binding them before him.

Ibiki tugged the bound nin up the stairs and outside to relieve himself, the honey tone skin flushed red at the necessity to do such private things under his unwavering gaze but he did so. He then led him back into the building where the slender man balked, bracing against Ibiki’s demand, unwilling to return below. Ibiki turned, his eyes slowly looking down the subject's body, with that the captive shivered and complied. But Ibiki didn’t shackle him to the wall, simply left him in the cell and closed the door before sinking to the floor outside it watching him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

Ibiki returned with strips of dried meat and a cup of liquid, then reached up and freed one of Naruto’s wrists. Naruto raised his hand feeling the collar around his throat, he’d heard of these but never seen one before… it was a chakra suppression collar, his hand dropped to his side. Something was wrong here; these collars were used on only the most dangerous captives… if he was a dangerous prisoner why was he here?

Ibiki held the strip of meat out to Naruto. Dare he take it? Was Ibiki drugging him again? Now would he be interrogated? He reached up accepting the food, if it was drugged and he refused the veteran ANBU interrogator would only inject him, and he was hungry.

The brutally scarred nin returned to the cot and watched him as he ate, when he’d finished the meat strip Naruto tried again to get a response from him. “Thank you. Can you tell me why I’m here?”

Ibiki stood and walked over to hand him the cup, Naruto sniffed and determined it was water, he took a small sip and not tasting anything he finished the cup. Ibiki took the empty cup from him and set it well out of his reach, even if he’d had his hands free.

When Ibiki stood directly before him, he realized the enormous size of the man, he towered over Naruto his mass blocking all view of the room. Ibiki leaned in his broad unyielding chest forcing him firmly back against the wall, his hand reached down and captured Naruto’s free hand securing it easily over his head. Ibiki’s chest muscles flexed with repressed strength as his huge arm reached up and unbound his other hand only to enclose it expertly in his solid grip then stepped back and secured Naruto’s wrists in iron shackles. 

Naruto almost sighed in relief, the feel of Ibiki’s powerful body molded intimately to his had caused his cock to stiffen in desire and if Ibiki hadn’t stepped back when he did it may have been quite a bit awkward.

His imposing stony-face jailor led him up the stairs and Naruto’s eyes darted around taking everything in, it looked like a deserted way station of some kind… but why? What was the meaning of this? The commanding nin lead him outside but escape was not even a consideration, he had no doubt the vigilant Jounin would never allow it. After a few seconds Naruto guessed why they had come out, blushing in embarrassment as he fumbled to free his half erect cock and then calm himself enough to urinate… Ibiki watched blankly, seemingly uninterested in the process. 

When he’d managed to cover himself once more Ibiki lead him back into the abandoned station, and started down the stairs, Naruto froze, then pulled back. No, he wouldn’t go back down there, he wouldn’t be chained to that wall again… he wouldn’t feel Ibiki’s hot flesh pressing against him pinning him…

The unfathomable nin turned to look at Naruto his eyes scanning coldly down his body until they rested on the bulge of his cock, it was hardening under Ibiki’s impassive gaze. Naruto shivered, half in desire and half in fear then compliantly followed him down the stairs before his cock made his interest all too clear and the bigger man decided to act on it. 

When Ibiki approached the cell he lead him inside and to Naruto’s surprise turned and walked back out swinging the cell door shut and sitting across from it once more quietly watching.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI

Ibiki watched the confined nin through the night occasionally lightly snoozing but aware of every shift of the Blonde's body. When the sun capped the horizon he saw the slender man’s eyes open to cautiously look at him, Ibiki rose and once more brought him out to relieve himself. After returning his captive to the cell he went up and gathered the strips of meat and a cup of water, before walking silently back down the stairs. 

The captive was pacing the cell his eyes studying it for weaknesses. The experienced shinobi waited, watching him and when his subject noticed him he blanched nervously. 

Ibiki placed the food and water on the floor then opened the cell and walked in. The Whisker marked shinobi’s eyes grew large, darkening in alarm as he backed away. Ibiki angled him so in seconds his subject was exactly where he wanted him, at the wall with the restraints. Ibiki leaned in immobilized the slim man against the wall and grabbed his manacles, raising the man's arms over his head.

The prisoner spoke, it was like the distressed twittering of a bird, Ibiki listened a moment then continued raising his captive’s arms up. Ibiki he secured one arm and when his captive struggled he leaned in, the weight of his body pinning the lithe form immobile. 

Ibiki paused looking down with glittering dark eyes into the apprehensive clear blue eyes, the feel of the man’s swollen cock distracting him momentarily, then captured and shackled the other wrist. 

The seductive warmth of his body drew Ibiki and his cock hardened with need. For several long minutes he stayed his body pressed to the temptation beneath him. Then he backed away, the man’s face was flushed and his eyes averted in embarrassment, when he spoke his voice was like the soft coo of a dove.

Ibiki returned to the cot sat and just watched him...the sensation of that flawless body against his stirred feelings... He felt a connection to him.... briefly a powerful need for his touch, it was something more than just lust but the feelings were too fleeting, they dissipated before they coalesced into a understandable emotion and the numbness returned. After several minutes Ibiki got up, got the water and meat strip, and he approached his subject once more. He studied him speculatively, but came to no greater understanding, then released the captive’s hand and offered the meat. The small man’s gaze was puzzled, he spoke in a calm voice, but it was meaningless. The lightly ‘whiskered’ blonde slowly reached out and took the meat strip; his fingers brushed Ibiki’s softly as he took it.

Ibiki felt a wave of confusion, after a minute he reached out and brushed his finger along the side of the man's face, tracing the somehow familiar, decorative scars; the young nin didn’t flinch although his blue eyes were reserved. Ibiki’s hand dropped away and, when his prisoner finished the meat strip, he held out the cup. The riviting man reached out and took it, wrapping his own hand around the cup on top of Ibiki’s and bringing it to his lips to drink as his eyes darkened with desire.

Ibiki responded tossing the cup aside and kissing him roughly, plundering the bound man’s mouth with his tongue. He needed him... needed to feel him, to touch him... his hands ruthlessly crushed the enticing body to his, molding every inch of the smaller frame against the unyielding bulk of his own.

The enormous Jounin reached up to the shackles releasing his captive’s other hand, it came down to push firmly on his shoulder as his hands lowered to grip the fabric of the man's pants, grasping both sides he gave a hard yank and the fabric tore easily from the lean nin’s body.

His prisoner flinched and cried out as Ibiki’s mouth covered his in ravenous kisses and his hands cupped the trapped nin’s bare ass pressing the slender form into him again. When he released his mouth, the Blonde’s eyes were wide with terror, his eyes flew to the door and then back to his. Ibiki saw the knowledge and desperation, he understood it well, the captive felt the hopelessness of escape. He stepped away and removed his clothes then grasped the horrified man’s arm and lead him to the cot. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

Every time that night that Naruto opened his eyes he saw the vigilant interrogation expert still sitting in the same place, still watching. At daybreak Ibiki rose, stretched, walked in and took his manacles and led him outside to relieve himself. Naruto was careful to keep his gaze averted, his cock hadn’t calmed since the moment the huge unfathomable nin had taken his shackles and as Ibiki led him back down to the cell he obediently followed. After directing him back into the cell, his impassive captor shut and locked it and then walked back upstairs. 

Naruto examined the cell even if he could make signs with his hands restricted the chakra suppression collar wouldn’t allow him to use any jutsu... when he glanced over at the cell door he cringed. Ibiki stood, his face deadpan, watching him; he moved so silently that Naruto wasn’t sure how long he’d been there. In his hands was a strip of dried meat and cup of water, he set them on the floor and opened the cell door. The veteran nin’s merciless black gaze was chilling and as he approached Naruto backed away. His back bumped against a wall and he blanched, his stomach knotting as he realized it was the wall with the cuffs. The taller man leaned in; his large hand closed over Naruto’s shackled hands and raised them over his head.

“Stop please… I won’t try to escape!” Naruto exclaimed, the sensation of being bound to a wall was sinister, threatening, and his heart raced in fright. Ibiki paused his gaze cold and empty, then continued to raise his arm and fasten it to the wall.

Naruto panicked and tried to get free only to have the imposing ANBU pin him, push him securely to the wall once more. The shift of Ibiki’s powerful thigh muscles almost drew a moan from him, as Naruto’s cock hardened painfully. Ibiki’s gaze drifted down to the bulge of his arousal straining at his pants, the scarred Jounin’s breathing was heavier, and his eyes were no longer empty. The flash of desire in Ibiki’s eyes stunned Naruto but as quickly as it showed it vanished and he returned to fastening Naruto’s other hand. For several long minutes Ibiki remained pressed intimately covering him, he could feel the thick unyielding length of the strong nin’s cock against his stomach. Ibiki’s gaze was intense, aroused, but then he stepped back. Naruto blushed and looked away embarrassed by his reaction, “I’m sorry… I…”

Ibiki had backed up and sat on the cot once more his eyes hard and cold again as he watched Naruto. After a few moments he rose and retrieved the food and water and walked up to stand to the side of Naruto. Ibiki studied him, his face inscrutable, then he reached up releasing one of Naruto’s hands and offering the strip of meat.

“Ibiki? What is going on? There’s something wrong… I can feel it.” What was happening? This wasn’t a test and he wasn’t under arrest for anything… he just knew something was wrong… he was afraid of the ruthless ANBU Commander but behind that was a fear for more than just himself. Something was wrong with the quiet man and Naruto didn’t even think anyone even knew they were here.

Naruto reached out and took the meat, his fingers stroked softly over Ibiki’s as they took the strip. Ibiki’s eyes grew focused, intent, he reached out and touched Naruto’s face gently as if in speculation, then his hand dropped away, but his gaze didn’t grow distant. 

Naruto saw something, briefly as Ibiki’s fingers brushed his face, the impenetrable man’s gaze had softened... he lost the emptiness for just a second. Naruto finished the meat strip watching Ibiki’s emotionless eyes and studying his face. 

Naruto could swear Ibiki wasn’t even sure who he was, it was dangerous but this ‘flirtation’ was the most focused he had seen the inexpressive nin since he woke. When he finished the meat, Ibiki held out the cup. Curious, at first Naruto didn’t take the cup, then he decided to take the chance, he wrapped his smaller hand around Ibiki’s holding it in place as he drank from it. Naruto searched the dark eyes, they briefly displayed so many things... pain, loneliness… need.

Then Ibiki’s eyes blazed and he whipped the cup away grabbing Naruto aggressively and forcibly kissing him. The dangerous man’s tongue roughly plundered his mouth without restraint, his lips hard and unforgiving. Naruto felt a wave of terror; he may have started something that could end very painfully. 

If Ibiki wanted to rape or torture him, he would, Naruto was powerless to stop him… not even the fox could help him now, if he used that much of the fox’s chakra to break free of the suppression collar he’d never regain control, the fox would be free, he’d rather die than release the fox on the village again.

Naruto’s hand flew up to Ibiki’s chest and was crushed between them; he could feel the raw brute force of the immense, nin’s muscles rippling under his hand. Ibiki’s chest was solid unmovable, his weight easily immobilizing him against the wall as secure as if he were bound. 

Naruto’s fear spiked as Ibiki’s hand reached up and freed his other hand. He couldn’t even place it on the unrelenting man’s chest to push him back and to try to stop his assault, Ibiki so greatly overpowered him.

Naruto was so focused on trying to push him away that he barely registered the movement of Ibiki’s hands on the waistband of his pants, but the sudden pressure and vicious hiss as the merciless ANBU’s hands shred the fabric was unmistakable.

Naruto yelped, his cry of alarm lost in Ibiki’s concurring mouth and the Jounin’s fierce grip moved to cup his ass, pressing their bodies firmly together. When Ibiki drew back his eyes had a feral gleam, and Naruto wondered what his chances were if he tried to run. From the look in his eye highly trained nin knew his thoughts and it was obvious to them both Naruto would never succeed.

Naruto trembled, hungry eyes pinned him as Ibiki stepped back and removed his clothes. The massive man’s powerful dense muscles flowed beneath his scarred flesh, flexing and shifting as he moved back to grasp him. But what caught Naruto’s attention most was his furiously engorged cock standing out from his body, the skin stretched painfully tight. From the uncompromising look on Ibiki’s face there was no doubt that huge cock was going to fuck him, petrified with fright, he shook harder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI

Panicked nin’s body shook with strong tremors and he made a pleading whimper as Ibiki pushed him down on the cot and raised his ass in the air. Ibiki could feel his terror the quiver of his muscles as he tried to brace for the pain. His body jumped and he gasped as Ibiki’s hand enclosed his cock, stroking its length and teasing a low moan from blond man’s lips. Ibiki leaned down to run a wet tongue over the hot tensed pucker of his ass taunting him and teasing it into relaxing. 

Soon the young captive was wailing and shaking in ecstasy, Ibiki thrust his tongue into the seductive nin’s hole while his fingers worked his cock until his partner bucked forward cumming in Ibiki’s hand. The experienced nin brought the slick fluid back and dripped it over the pucker of his ass, his fingers gliding over it and then pushing inside with little resistance. Ibiki’s need steadily grew as he stroked and loosened the passage scissoring his fingers and brushing over the fair-haired nin’s prostate and listening to his surprised cry of rapture.

Ibiki slid his fingers out and rubbed his damp hand over his erection before positioning himself at the entrance to the young shinobi's body and pressing forward, his cock slowly pierced the resistant ring of muscles.

Ibiki felt smaller man’s body stiffen and his breath catch as his cock entered his partner’s virgin body, then arch into him as his cock sank into the snug passage. The taut entrance yielding to him, enclosing him, strained Ibiki’s control as his cock slipped into the moist heat. 

His body felt so good, so unbelievably perfect, Ibiki could feel his cock swell at the divine friction, he could feel the captive nin’s pulse pounding along his length, the agonizing pleasure nearly teasing him over the edge. 

By the time Ibiki had buried his entire length in the man’s clinging depths he was panting, nearly shaking with need. His muscles flexed as he resisted drawing back and slamming into him, fucking the tight hole without restraint, and he gave a tormented groan. 

Ibiki withdrew a bit and buried his cock once more, the silken grip around his cock nearly making him whimper in gratification, to his surprise the seductive nin bucked back into his movement. Ibiki drew back and pushed in a bit harder, the astonishing young man pressed back into his thrust with fevered low mews and begged, “Please, please…”

Ibiki began fucking him faster and deeper... his strokes driving the air from the erotic blonde along with passion filled moans and gasps as he pleaded, “Ah more! Please!”

As his lover’s body loosened to allow stronger, rapid thrusts Ibiki cupped his hips to hold him into the hammer of his cock. The rhythmic clasping of his muscles tempted the seasoned nin as did his shameless desire... his passion. Ibiki fucked Naruto relentlessly as his body thrashed and clenched in powerful spasms, his cries loud and lusty as he came. Ibiki continued to fuck Naruto through his orgasm, reveling in the sounds of his ecstasy until finally unable to resist the draw of the Blonde's body contracting around his cock Ibiki plunged deep and came. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

Naruto whimpered as Ibiki pulled him over to the cot and forced him down onto his knees, bent before the enormous man, his ass in the air. He shivered in fear and terror, then yelped in surprise and moaned in wanton bliss as Ibiki cupped and stroked his cock. The skilled nin’s grip rotated as his hand slid along Naruto’s swollen arousal, masterfully teasing him, and he felt hot wet glide of Ibiki’s tongue brushing and flicking over the sensitive skin of his puckered hole. The divine pleasure as Ibiki’s thumb glided over the head of his cock and fucked his ass with the stiff wet length of his tongue drew breathless ecstatic cries. 

In moments Naruto was gasping as he climaxed, bucking blissfully into Ibiki’s hand as he came, he lay his face down on his crossed arms panting as the last tremors shook him. Ibiki’s hand left his sated cock and Naruto felt the damp of his cum wet his hole, before he could tense Ibiki’s fingers pushed in with a sudden fiery sting and stroked, loosening the passage. Naruto jumped slightly at the searing burn as Ibiki scissored his fingers deep inside him, but the discomfort was swiftly overtaken by rapture as the experienced man’s fingers grazed over his prostate. Then Ibiki’s fingers slid from his body and Naruto felt the spear of his huge cock, the hard broad head stretched his hole wide as it was forced through the taut ring of muscles. Naruto hissed and arched at the pain, feeling the engorged shaft stroke the walls of his passage as inch-by-inch Ibiki settled deeper he pressed back into it.

Ibiki’s cock throbbed; pounded against the inner walls in the most exquisite, most painful pleasure he had known in his life. Naruto could feel Ibiki’s rigid length slide over his prostate, a continual torturously slow agonizing and magnificent torment as it stretched his tight body wide. by the time Ibiki’s full length was seated all the way inside, they were both gasping for air. 

Naruto could feel as Ibiki’s thigh muscles flexed and jumped, a labored low groan rumbled from the experienced nin’s chest as he slowly eased back then pierced deep once more sending both searing pain and nearly overwhelming streams of pleasure tearing through him. 

Naruto’s breath caught sharply at the sensations and he pressed his ass back into the cradle of the larger man’s hips, Ibiki slid out and pushed back in a bit more firmly, the painful stretching sensation as he pressed his way in turned to searing rapture as his cock moved steadily over his prostate again. Naruto whimpered and bucked, “Please, please…” he had to have more, the pain tempered now by endorphins the temptation of the devine pleasure was too great 

Ibiki began moving faster harder, his thrusts sinking deep and jarring the breath from the slender blonde along with fevered gasps and moans. “Ah more! Please!” At his pleas the Ibiki began fucking Naruto demandingly, grasping his hips to brace him as his hips drove his cock into his eager body. In seconds Naruto felt his body tightening until an intense wave of pleasure rushed through him, he screamed out in rapture, his body thrashing and his cries loud as he came forcefully. Naruto’s climax was drawn out as the continuing friction Ibiki’s cock continued to stroke his prostate bringing ecstasy so strong it robbed him of breath. By the time Ibiki buried his cock one last time and came Naruto’s whole body quivered with exhaustion and over-stimulation, he lay drained panting on the cot as the massive nin withdrew from his body.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IBIKI

It wasn't until that moment looking down at the slight man that everything became horrifyingly clear... and he fully understood what he'd done. He'd abducted and imprisoned this wonderful man, then raped him... hadn't Naruto suffered enough in his life? 

Ibiki withdrew from Naruto’s enthralling grasp and unfastened the chakra collar. Solemnly he watched the exhausted young man for several moments before turning and walking out the door and crossed to far side of the stream before sinking down..

He was deeply distressed, he knew it was 'cowardly' but he couldn't look in those beautiful pure eyes and see the fear and hatred.

 

The scarred veteran sat deep in thought, everything he’d done… would Naruto ever forgive him? He'd taken him and used him… it had been an overwhelming need and he’d done it... Ibiki sighed; he’d take whatever punishment the Hokage gave him when they returned to the Leaf Village. No punishment could be as great as the knowledge of what he'd done

As he sat looking out over the pond, a heavy weight of guilt rested on him and he wondered if Naruto had fled yet. As if in answer to his unspoken question he saw lithe nin slip gracefully from the water, his honey brown skin accented by the drops that clung to him. To his shock the angelic blonde sat and leaned placidly against the bare expanse of his thighs. Ibiki’s body stiffened in surprise, Naruto was not angry? 

He felt a wave of relief, for some reason he didn’t want to look too closely into, it was extremely important to him that the blue-eyed man seemed unharmed. Although he was confused as to how Naruto could wish to be near him, he was grateful and his hand slid over the warm golden skin of his shoulder exploring the perfect skin and hard muscles.

“Why?” Naruto’s question didn’t sound accusing only curious.

Ibiki felt a wave of sadness, “I’m not sure I can explain…” the memories he’d tried to suppress for so long haunted him. He could feel the horror, the pain and humiliation like it was yesterday. 

“I needed to do this… I was kept alone, isolated. No one knew, no one cared… alone. Bound to a wall unable to care for myself.” Ibiki trembled, fighting nausea and shame. “Left to urinate or defecate where I stood, they forced rotted food… sometimes other much worse things, into my mouth and I had to eat them to still the cramping and pain of starvation… I was only released for torture and rape… humiliation and pain.”

It didn’t have to be that way, what those people had done to him was wrong, he’d proven that to himself… he’d held Naruto’s life in his power and yet did not abuse it or take away his basic human rights, even though he was a captive... well except for the rape. 

Naruto looked wisely in his eyes, "You did not seriously hurt me... the sex although initially painful and 'unexpected' was not rape."

Up until this point Ibiki hadn’t been sure he was any different from his captors so long ago, but he wasn’t like them he didn’t degrade his prisoners... he did his job to get necessary information... what they’d done was for ‘fun’ they had given up the attempt to extract information from him... he was entertainment.

Naruto moved to gently straddle Ibiki’s lap, his head bowed forward, arms around the somber Jounin’s waist in a firm hug... Ibiki felt the droplets of tears hitting his stomach and felt an intense pain, it was so wrong to have done this, he hurt this gentle man. He brushed his fingers lightly through Naruto’s hair. “I’m sorry.” Ibiki didn’t know what more he could say.

Naruto lifted his head, tears trickled down his face and his eyes were full of pain. “You have nothing to be sorry about… I cry for you because you can’t. I know, I care… and I wish I could have been there for you. You never should’ve been alone.”

Ibiki’s heart clenched but it was such a sweet pain, Naruto wished he’d been there to suffer beside him so he wouldn’t have been alone… that was unbearably sweet… and foolish. Ibiki gave him a soft smile and kissed the kind naïve young man. “I wouldn’t want you to have suffered like that.”

Naruto snuggled into Ibiki’s chest, and all the pain and sorrow of the past seemed somehow lightened.

“Why me?” Naruto murmured as he lifted his head and rained kisses along Ibiki’s cheek.

“Because you were the only one who could survive if I was wrong…” Ibiki drew him back so he could look in Naruto’s compassionate gaze, the clear blue of his eyes so pure... so honest drew a confession from him. “And I have always felt a connection to you, you understand how it feels to be thought a monster, to be pushed away simply because of something you had no control over and could not change.”

Naruto’s eyes held wisdom as he nodded. After a moment he asked, “What now?”

“Now I get my ass kicked by a very angry copy nin.” Ibiki nearly laughed at Naruto’s baffled expression.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO

When Naruto had caught his breath he looked around, the chakra suppression collar lay loosely around his neck, Ibiki was gone and the door to his cell was open. Naruto slowly got to his wobbly legs, removed the collar and walked out of the cell and up the stairs. The large nin wasn’t anywhere around, Naruto walked out and he could hear the trickle of a nearby stream, so he walked that direction and found the stream, the last occupants of the station had partly blocked it and it formed a rather deep pool before emptying on the other side. Seated on the far bank was Ibiki, his scarred skin looking like dappled sunshine through a canopy of leaves.

Naruto stripped his shirt and walked into the pool, Ibiki just kept looking out over the pool even as he climbed up on the bank and leaned back on the bare skin of Ibiki’s thighs and he looked out over the pool as well. Ibiki tensed, and then softened, his hand reaching down to rub Naruto’s shoulder.

“Why?” Naruto had to know, why he Ibiki done this?

Ibiki’s voice was troubled... sorrow, shame, pain and so much more laced his voice, “I’m not sure I can explain…”

Naruto nodded, willing to wait. Ibiki’s hand caressed his skin, absently massaging the muscles underneath.

“I needed to do this… I was kept alone, isolated. No one knew, no one cared… alone. Bound to a wall unable to care for myself.” Ibiki’s voice was thick with disgust. “Left to urinate or defecate where I stood, they forced rotted food… sometimes other much worse things into my mouth and I had to eat them to still the cramping and pain of starvation… I was only released for torture and rape… humiliation and pain.”

He could see the guilt on Ibiki's face after the word rape and it was not hard to figure why given what had just happened inside the cell. What he'd done was not like what they'd done to him. "You did not seriously hurt me... the sex, although initially painful and 'unexpected' was not rape." The fox healed him, he wasn't even slightly in pain from it... The thought of all the horrors Ibiki had suffered brought a deep sorrow, his heart hurt.

 

Naruto moved up to straddle his lap, wrapped his arms around the quiet man, bowed his head and wept. Ibiki stroked his hair tenderly, “I’m sorry.”

Naruto shamelessly raised his tear-streaked face “You have nothing to be sorry about… I cry for you because you can’t. I know, I care… and I wish I could have been there for you. You never should’ve been alone.”

Ibiki gave a tiny smile and kissed Naruto softly. “I wouldn’t want you to have suffered like that.”

Naruto understood. Captive... Ibiki abducted him. Isolation... Ibiki had never left him alone. Humiliation and torture... Ibiki did not use his defenselessness to abuse him, respected his needs, brought him outside to take care of his bodily needs, fed him fresh meat and clean water.... Rape... yes, Ibiki had given in to his lust and Naruto could not deny he was definitely frightened at first, but he brought him pleasure. He had not assaulted him with the intent to hurt him.

“Why me?” Naruto asked leaning in to place soft kisses along Ibiki’s scarred cheek.

“Because you were the only one who could survive if I was wrong…” Ibiki looked into Naruto’s eyes and he saw the vulnerability in the powerful Jounin's gaze. “And I have always felt a connection to you, you understand how it feels to be thought a monster, to be pushed away simply because of something you had no control over and could not change.”

Naruto nodded, in his heart he knew this was where he was meant to be, by this brave man’s side. “What now?”

Ibiki gave a self-mocking smirk. “Now I get my ass kicked by a very angry copy nin.”

 

END PT 1


	2. A FLIP OF THE COIN (DOUBLE HEADED COIN PT 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NARUTO AND IBIKI RETURN TO THE LEAVE VILLAGE

A FLIP OF THE COIN

The look in Kakashi’s only visible eye did not bode well for Ibiki... luckily there was little Kakashi could do that would cause him any real pain... but Tsunade on the other hand...

Tsunade glared at Ibiki from behind her desk and growled, “If he has one thing wrong...” Ibiki responded with a brief nod, they’d been over this already. Tsunade was ‘not pleased’ about Ibiki’s abduction of her favorite little nin, although she’d never admit it Ibiki was well aware how much she adored Naruto. Naruto had been escorted away to the hospital for evaluation as soon as Ibiki and he walked in the gate... and Ibiki had been ‘asked’ to come see the Hokage about his behavior, his ‘escorts' had watched him nervously the whole way, the expressions on their faces making it obvious that they thought they should get some kind of extra hazard pay for their task.

Ibiki stood there stoically, strangely the only thing that bothered him was the one thing no one would ever guess would... he missed Naruto. The entire way back to the village the young man had stayed close, the affection and understanding on his face was like a balm on wounds Ibiki didn’t even know he had. He’d honestly never been so relaxed, in or out of the company of others, since long before he’d been captured and tortured. It still amazed him that Naruto held no malice for his treatment of him, but then many things amazed Ibiki about the sunny blonde.

Ibiki waited patiently through Tsunade’s tirade and Kakashi’s obvious animosity with a dispassionate calm that did not waiver, the only thought he had was of seeing if they had released Naruto yet.

“... And you will not even come close to Naruto, do you understand me!” Ibiki’s full attention returned to Lady Tsunade abruptly at her words.

“You are prohibiting me from seeing Naruto.” Ibiki clarified his rising alarm hidden deep within, private from their gaze.

“Yes! I think you have caused him enough trauma... don’t you?! Using a Leaf village nin like he’s your toy!” Tsunade snapped. “You are on suspension from duty pending a Psych. Eval. You will go directly there from this office. Do I make myself clear?!”

Ibiki gave a nod of acknowledgement. If Ibiki were one to crack a smile at irony he’d have done so now, a Psych. Eval. on the head of interrogation... What did they think they’d be able to get from him? They didn’t have what it took. Short of removing limbs, and probably not even then, he would have nothing to say that would give even the slightest insight into his psyche. “Dismissed.” Tsunade snapped. Ibiki turned and walked from the room, no less sedate than when he’d entered. His escort waited to insure he went to the hospital for his ‘exam’, they needn’t have bothered he had no intention of disobeying Hokage Tsunade’s orders... at least not that one. And even if Lady Tsunade hadn’t ordered him there it would have been the place he’d gone upon leaving her office.

At the hospital Ibiki observed the staff as he entered, alert for words or actions that indicated Naruto’s current location. It wasn’t hard to get the information he was seeking, within minutes after entering the hospital he knew exactly what room Naruto was in and with whom. Ibiki continued his dispassionate surveillance while calculating his next move. He’d allow the apprehensive young nin to complete their mission of delivering him to the evaluation; from there he could easily calculate his next move.

They arrived at the door and Ibiki walked in, his ears picking up the light scuffle as the nin took guard outside the door. Ibiki’s lips twitched in what on anyone else would have been an amused smile, like they had any chance of stopping him if he choose to leave. Ibiki took a seat, he was curious to see what the amateurs would ask. Given the information Ibiki had picked up on the way in, Naruto would not be released for sometime yet... he had the time to humor them.

The psychiatric med nin walked into the room and Ibiki automatically liked him, not that the med nin would be able to tell. The older man had a look of resignation and seemed to grasp the stupidity of doing an Eval. on someone who had years of messing with people’s heads. The man sat down, casually crossing his legs in a relaxed manner. “Well, what should we talk about until the dolts out there are satisfied I’ve ‘picked your brain’... I assume you're fine and are as ‘amused’ by the ludicrous nature of the Hokage’s request as I am. I know your not much for idle conversation so excuse me as I prattle on about the common uninteresting things that happened in the last few days...”

In spite of the doctor’s warning of being bored Ibiki was actually impressed by the doctors observations of the village while he’d been gone and mentally book marked the man as a possible back up interrogator if he was ever to need to leave the village again... not a likely prospect, still it didn’t hurt to have a back up.

After 20 minutes the doctor rose and smiled, “Well, I’m done here. Enjoy your day.” With that the man walked out the door to go write his ‘report’ to the Hokage. Ibiki had been considering his options while the specialist had been talking and had decided on his plan of action. Given his innate ability to judge time Ibiki was aware about 20 minutes had passed and Naruto’s mental and physical exam would be complete since they had taken him immediately upon entry of the gate... no doubt, given the Hokage’s concern, they now had him confined to the room. Ibiki stood near the door and listened, as he’d foreseen, the young nin lacked the experience and discipline to remain observant and had moved away from the door. They were in a discussion about a low level, inconsequential mission they’d been assigned recently. Ibiki quietly slipped out the door, he had years of experience not being seen and assumed a casual air as he walked down the hall. Every one dismissed him as they usually did, if you looked like you belonged no one paid attension to you... interested in their own activities and lives, unconcerned with his destination or purpose. Even his ‘guards’ did not notice him because the man they were guarding was ‘still in the room’.

Ibiki reached a place just outside a casual glances distance from Naruto’s room and relaxed, leaning back against a wall near a door to a empty room as if waiting for someone to come out. Ibiki waited for his opportunity, if you were patient there was always an opportunity. It came sooner than he’d thought and without any action on his part as one of the guards left. Ibiki made note of the lax guards both he and Naruto had gotten... it wasn’t right, this was too easy. Naruto quietly opened the door and Ibiki saw the fleeting flash of metal, then the guard slumped and Naruto grabbed his collar yanking him back into the room before the man could drop. Ibiki couldn’t help a small twitch of his lips; he wondered where Naruto had gotten the sedative and needle. Naruto walked out of the room and down the hall, his slight nervousness the only clue that he was escaping his confinement. When Naruto was a good distance Ibiki inconspicuously rose from his position and started down the hall trailing him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was shocked at the nin descending on him the moment he stepped in the gate. The shock quickly turned to annoyance as he realized they were treating him like he’d been badly beaten, rushing him to the hospital... their condescending words of encouragement that ‘the ordeal is over’ met with confusion and then quickly escalating frustration as Naruto realized no one was listening to his protests that he was fine.

Once sequestered in a hospital room he had endured the incessant poking and prodding but grew angry as they continued to insist he would be ‘ok now’. Why wouldn’t they listen to him! By the time the Psych nin came in to evaluate him he was sullen and refusing to say more than brief words in reply to the pretentious young nin’s questions, followed by many sarcastic barbs and insults. When he’d driven the unnecessary doctor away, muttering curses at the disrespect he’d endured, Naruto walked around the room inspecting it for some way to get past the guards. Finally concluding that there wasn’t a feasible way, he sat on the bed, his annoyance slowly cooling to boredom. It wasn’t in his nature to stay angry for long and with no one there to actually be angry at it didn’t take long before he was so bored he was hoping the doctors... heck anybody, would come in.

When the door opened Naruto looked up with a mix of hope and resignation, then beamed happily, “Sakura! Finally a friendly face.”

Sakura stared at Naruto with bewilderment, “Friendly face? Has someone here been rude to you? From what I’ve heard it’s you that’s unstable, Dr. Haiiro complained you were overwrought... agitated.”

Naruto sighed, and then muttered. “You’d feel the same way if you were being held captive when you’d hadn’t done anything wrong.”

“Well... you don’t show any sign of being overwrought.” Sakura set down a syringe she’d been carrying concealed on her clipboard, Naruto glared at it for a second and then back at her with an accusatory expression. Sakura’s eyes were guilty and then turned worried, “Everyone’s just concerned about you...”

Naruto gave her an exasperated look, “Do I appear to be ‘damaged’... I assume you’ve seen the medical reports?”

Sakura agreed a bit uncertainly, “You are not injured in anyway... and, aside from Dr. Haiiro’s comment, you seem perfectly normal mentally as well.” Naruto grinned mischievously, Sakura laughed, “Well as normal as you can be!”

Naruto nodded in amusement then his smile faded. “So you can see where I’d be a bit ‘agitated’ at being held here... for several hours now.”

Sakura sat beside Naruto on the side of the bed, she frowned down at her clipboard and played absently with her pencil as she asked, “Naruto... what happened?”

Naruto waited until she glanced up and asked solemnly, “Am I telling you, my friend or you the med nin?”

Sakura gave a small smile, “I’m asking as your friend... I won’t say anything. If you wanted to tell someone you would have already.”

Naruto shook his head, visibly relaxing. “It’s hard to explain... I helped Ibiki deal with some of his past, and we came to understand each other.” Naruto studied Sakura’s face seriously before continuing. “He understands what it felt like... how it feels to be thought a monster... you know some people still think that about me, they always will.”

Sakura smiled sadly, “They don’t know you... if they did they’d never think that.” Naruto didn’t have to say more, understanding came to her eyes, her words applied as much to Ibiki as to Naruto. Sakura rose, “I need to be going, I have so much to do... I think I’m getting forgetful.” She glanced at the syringe then back at Naruto and walked out leaving the syringe on the tray. Naruto smiled, Sakura was a good friend. Naruto had noticed while investigating the room that the guards often took turns leaving for up to 15 minutes. With the ‘borrowed syringe’ he had a way to ensure the remaining guard wouldn’t alert anyone when he left. The next time Naruto heard one of his guards leave he quietly opened the door took the remaining guard in a choke hold as he injected him and pulled him back into the room, by the time the man hit the floor inside the room he was unconscious. Naruto looked cautiously out the door, seeing no one interested in his door he slipped out and walked briskly down the corridor to the exit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki followed Naruto, he was curious to see where the kindhearted young nin would go. Although he didn’t believe Naruto would have any actual interest in him now that they’d returned to the village, he was curious about him in a way he hadn’t been about anyone in quite a while.

Ibiki was stunned when Naruto continued to the outskirts of the village and paused uncertainly several feet before Ibiki’s own house. The undeniable truth stood before Ibiki, both figuratively and literally. Naruto did wish to see him... to talk with him before resuming his life. Ibiki silently walked up behind him, any other nin would have jumped in fright when they felt Ibiki’s large hand unexpectedly settle on their shoulder, but Naruto glanced back and smiled. Ibiki was surprised every time by the happiness in those vibrant blue eyes, this young man was looking at him like that... not fear or distrust, but a genuine warm friendliness even after what he’d put him through.

“I was hoping to talk to you.” Naruto explained, his tone upbeat and sincere. Ibiki studied Naruto a minute more before replying, “Would you like to come in?”

Ibiki was disconcerted... Where had that come from? He was behaving out of character, he’d never invited anyone into his home... of course no one had ever wanted to come in, but he wouldn’t have allowed it if they had. Most people as a rule were uncomfortable with his scrutiny, they generally said what brief thing they had to report and left as soon as was possible.

Naruto nodded, pleasure shown on his face, like he had been worried that Ibiki wouldn’t wish to talk to him. Ibiki walked the rest of the way to the door with Naruto serenely beside him; Ibiki could see no apprehension in his posture at being alone with him again. The compassion Naruto had shown after the ordeal he’d put him through had been stunning, but this... This wanting to see him after returning to his friends and companions; to his own life. Ibiki dampened those thoughts. Naruto only wanted to put some things to rest, tie things up neatly... but Ibiki’s extensive knowledge of the human psyche persisted, insisting it was something more. Ibiki pushed those thoughts aside, it was only his desire to see Naruto that colored his observations and led to that misguided conclusion.

Ibiki opened the door and stepped aside watching Naruto enter. He studied the curiosity on Naruto’s face as he contemplated the barren room, then at the unusual items Ibiki had on his bookshelf, the only bright color and whimsy the room contained. Ibiki closed the door quietly as Naruto looked askance of him; he desired to study the colorful trinkets. Ibiki consented and was treated to a grateful, delighted smile.

When Ibiki explained about the esoteric collection Naruto watched him intently and nodded thoughtfully, before touching the tops again with an almost reverence.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gave Ibiki a thankful smile, not only for allowing him to investigate the objects in the room but also for allowing him to come in. Given Ibiki’s reclusive lifestyle it probably was an honor few had been allowed. Naruto crossed the room carefully picking up and studying the collection of unique tops... an unusual item to find in this solemn man’s home. They were wonderful shapes and colors some with intricate designs painted on them. Ibiki spoke quietly from behind him, his tone subdued; Naruto hadn’t even heard him cross the room. “They are from my brother... he sends me one every year.” Naruto glanced up at Ibiki inquisitively and to his delight Ibiki shared. “As children it was the finest treat, the thing Idate and I looked forward to every year. At the Spring Festival... my father would buy both of us a top.” Naruto nodded quietly and returned to carefully touching the tops; treasured gifts from his brother... a reminder of the good times they’d shared.

Naruto turned from the tops and asked, “Could I sit?” Perhaps Ibiki wanted him to say what was on his mind and leave him to his privacy. Ibiki gestured to the couch and took a chair facing him. Naruto became nervous as he sat and gazed down a minute before raising his eyes to meet Ibiki’s, the chance that Ibiki would say no was very likely but he had to try. “I’d like to see you again... I realize you probably are busy... and...”

Ibiki shook his head, “No.” Naruto had to look away to hide the strong surge of regret he knew was displayed on his face, his eyes betrayed his thoughts no matter how he tried not to let his feelings show.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki was speechless; he never imagined he’d ever be in this situation. Although his expressionless mask never waiver inside he was shook. How could this amazing young man want to continue to see him after what he’d done? Forgiveness was one thing but to wish to continue any relationship with him, even one of friendship, was baffling. Ibiki could see his reply of ‘no’ to the statement that he was busy had been taken as a denial of Naruto’s request to see him again... Ibiki seriously considered allowing Naruto to believe it, but the rejection in Naruto’s eyes before he averted them was almost painful. Ibiki had seen those eyes filled with empathy... with a sincere understanding. Right or wrong Ibiki wanted to have this extraordinary man lightening his days, to have something good... someone good, to look forward to seeing.

Ibiki corrected, “Naruto, I was replying ‘no’ to your assumption that I was too busy, outside of my job, I am not. I would like you to visit.” Naruto’s gaze lifted and those wonderfully expressive eyes were filled with joy that would have been clear even if the blond man hadn’t been beaming at him.

Ibiki lowered his defenses, allowing Naruto inside the protective shell around his heart; this young man had seen him at his worst, at his most vulnerable, and even still wanted to see him. Naruto rose, walked over, slipped onto his lap and kissed Ibiki softly. The action firmly dispelled Ibiki’s vehement denial of Naruto’s intentions. Naruto wanted more than just to see him, he wanted intimacy... without thought Ibiki cupped Naruto’s face. His voice husky with the chaos of his thoughts, he asked. “Why?”

Naruto looked back at him, his voice warm with affection. “I can feel the connection... the bond, I know you feel it too, it’s in your touch.” Naruto’s hand covered Ibiki’s on his cheek then drew it down and kissed the palm. Ibiki studied Naruto’s face, he couldn’t deny it... it may have even been one of the reasons why he’d chosen Naruto... the kinship, the feeling that this man could understand his suffering... his despair. The memory of Naruto nestling into his side after days of enslavement by him, his understanding like a balm that put to rest the ghosts of Ibiki’s past... of Naruto’s tender kiss... all Ibiki’s thoughts stilled as Naruto lay against him. Naruto laid his head against Ibiki’s chest and it didn’t matter why... nothing had ever felt so right as to hold Naruto in his arms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki had accepted him! Naruto lay against Ibiki’s broad chest; Ibiki’s arms came up to enclose Naruto to the warmth of his body. Naruto couldn’t remember ever being so content, Ibiki’s voice was a low gentle rumble as he spoke, “The Hokage has forbidden me to see or talk to you...”

Naruto glanced up, his head still lying against Ibiki’s solid powerful body. “I will talk to her, it will be ok.” Naruto wouldn’t let anything wreck this moment, this bliss. Throughout their trip back to the village he’d longed to do this but hadn’t dared. There had been many things he’d longed to do and say but hadn’t had the nerve. As he sat upon Ibiki’s lap, his finger absently tracing Ibiki’s chest muscles, Ibiki shifted uncomfortably. Naruto looked up curiously, then moved his ass slightly and a slow smile came to his lips.

Ibiki only turned his head away, Naruto placed his fingers under the scarred man’s chin and urged him to turn his gaze back to him. Ibiki did and he did not try to hide his emotions, his eyes were troubled.

Naruto stroked his face tenderly, “If you don’t want to be intimate we don’t have to... would you like me to get off your lap?”

Ibiki shook his head, his hands caressing Naruto’s lower back in a slow massage as he studied Naruto seriously. “Why would you want this... why would you trust me after I violated you?” Ibiki asked solemnly, Naruto could hear the deep concern and remorse in his gentle tone.

Naruto gave a slightly embarrassed smile, “I... I never felt anything like it, the pleasure you gave me was... unbelievable. Why wouldn’t I want that?” This wasn’t a subject he’d ever thought he’d be discussing with anyone much less the man he’d often studied. There had been something about Ibiki... Naruto hadn’t known what it was; he’d always feared him the same as the rest of the village, but he had also been intrigued by him.

Ibiki was silent for several minutes, Naruto patiently waited trying to resist his desire to touch Ibiki’s hard cock beneath the cheeks of his ass. It was ‘visible’ proof that the thought of sex with him was not unpleasant or unwanted... or at least that Ibiki’s body wanted him. He was willing to do anything, including absentance to keep Ibiki’s love, if Ibiki never again wanted to have sex with him... a horrible thought, but if Ibiki never wished to they would not.

All Naruto wanted was to be close to him, to touch Ibiki and have the warmth between them that they had during the trip back to the Leaf Village. During that trip Ibiki had talked about many things, the stoic man was very knowledgeable in a great many things no one would have known about... cooking, the theater... he actually took a few hours off of duty for himself if there was a live production in a nearby village so he could go to see it. He liked traditional Japanese art and practiced calligraphy, drew landscapes and animals, carved netsuke... he had a lot of time for these hobbies since no villager or nin was willing to make the effort to know him. He was the source of the mysterious Sasano-Bori wood-carved dolls that showed up at the doorstep of every villager after the birth of their baby, a mystery no one in the village could solve but an item they cherished deeply. Ibiki was so much more than the person the village feared.

As the silence grew Naruto shifted to sit further out on Ibiki’s thighs away from the temptation of his cock and waited, his fingers stroking the magnificent man’s body once more, but this time only from the shoulders up.

After several more minutes of quiet contemplation Ibiki spoke.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How could this man want him, he raped him... took the younger man by force. Ibiki studied the warm-hearted man seriously for any signs of a desire to be abused, feelings of low self-esteem that would compel him to seek out an abusive partner... or an unhealthy desire to please to make himself feel valued. Ibiki analyzed their trip back to the village, he could see no signs of it in Naruto’s behaviors... and not pity or misguided compassion.

How could this extraordinary man want him? Ibiki hadn’t had a lover in years, he was well aware of how he looked and how it disturbed people to see his scarred body, it was a fact that he just accepted.

Naruto inspired an openness... a trust and Ibiki felt free to discuss his concerns with the fair-haired man. “Naruto do you know what ‘Stockholm’s syndrome’ is? It’s not that I do not desire you, but I’m concerned...”

Naruto smiled affectionately, “I know. If it makes you feel better we can wait... you can see that this is not some self destructive impulse or psychosis brought on by the captivity I was subjected to.”

Ibiki noted with relief that Naruto knew that the treatment he’d received was wrong no matter how good the reason for it, and yet he still forgave it and accepted that it had happened.

“I will accept your decision, even if it’s never to be sexual, it will not change the way I feel about you.” The sincerity in the blonde man’s voice was unwavering, even if Ibiki wasn’t willing to have sex this unquestionablely attractive man would stay... wanted to be with him. It was astounding on so many levels.

Naruto gave him a tender smile once more and rose to his feet, “I think I’ve overwhelmed you enough for one day and I really have to get back to my apartment. I hope Mr. Ukki has survived my absence.

Ibiki knew Naruto didn’t have pets and looked at the younger man quizzically. Naruto laughed, his cheeks tinting slightly and in a sheepish voice he explained, “Mr. Ukki is a... plant.” Naruto grinned, his cheeks still lightly rosy. “I gave him to Kakashi so he wouldn’t be alone, but it almost died during one of his missions so now I ‘baby-sit’ it when he’s going on a mission.”

Ibiki’s lips curved in a small, amused smile. “I see.” Naruto was a generous and considerate man. Ibiki rose and opened the door for the blonde nin, upon walking out the door Naruto turned, “Could I see you when you get home tomorrow?” Naruto’s face was nervously hopeful, and when Ibiki agreed he beamed such a radiant smile of delight that it astounded and bewildered Ibiki that he was the cause. This enthralling nin was delighted to see him, gazing at him with adoration... and it felt wonderful.

Spontaneously Ibiki leaned forward cupping Naruto’s face gently and gave him a tender kiss before drawing back and affirming, “Tomorrow. I should be back here about 20:00 hours.” Naruto nodded breathlessly, and turned to towards the road. Ibiki closed the door and returned to sit in the chair. What he’d done at the door... kissing the Naruto, he hadn’t planned it. He planned everything, he was never spontaneous, and yet the extraordinary man brought feelings and reactions from him that surprised and confounded him... natural unplanned reactions... emotions.

His thoughts about what happened were much too deep to analyze tonight... Then there was the issue of who had arranged for his and Naruto’s escape from the hospital. Ibiki had no doubt everything had been set up to facilitate their easy escape... the scarred nin rose with a sigh. All this contemplation could wait, tonight he need to get some sleep before going into ANBU HQ and catching up on the missions and information he’d missed, completing paperwork, planning and assigning missions. It would be a busy day tomorrow, but for the first time since the death of his parents Ibiki had something... someone, to look forward to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki kissed him! Not the little apology kiss Ibiki had given him at the pond after he released him... a real kiss! Naruto couldn’t believe it, his heart pounded madly, even now as he walked home he was so full of elation that he wanted to yell out in joy and his smile couldn’t be more thrilled. He knew the excitement he felt at that one gesture was evident on his face and he wouldn’t have tried to hide it if he could. More than the kiss, Ibiki had agreed to see him again! Nothing could wreck this day; in spite of the turmoil he’d had earlier, this had turned out to be one of the best days of his life.

Naruto walked into the building still lost in his happy glow, it wasn’t until he’d nearly reached his room that he realized everyone he’d passed had regarded him with pity, confusion, or concern. Naruto stopped at his door, peered back in confusion at them, then walked in and closed the door. That was eerily, every person he’d passed had grown quiet and watched him the whole way to his room.

He tried to dismiss it, filling a pitcher he walked over to water Mr. Ukki, then he emptied the pitcher and looked around his room. It seemed so... unchanged, so much had happened in the past few days and yet this place remained unchanged, a shelter from the stares and unwanted attention.

The walk up the stairs had sobered him... no matter what he said no one would believe he wasn’t harmed by the ‘monster’, mentally or physically damaged by the ‘abuse he’d endured at the torture expert’s hands’. They wouldn’t believe Ibiki could be anything but a sadistic executioner. During their travels back to the village one of the things Ibiki and he discussed, although not in great depth, was the fact that in spite of everyone’s beliefs ANBU rarely had a enemy nin in captivity that needed questioning. The few times they did they tried every mental persuasion on them for days before resorting to any act of violence, and the amount of violence was only equal to how badly they needed the information for the Leaf Village and its nin's safety. Ibiki wasn’t the ruthless dangerous murderer they all thought he was, he did an ‘unpleasant job’ no one else could do, only when necessary to protect everyone in the Leaf village.

This was going to be harder than he thought; Naruto hadn’t even thought about how everyone would react to his choice of Ibiki as his lover... and hopefully more. Naruto glanced at the clock, it was too late to go talk to Lady Tsunade tonight, but in the morning he would talk with her. Naruto’s stomach rumbled loudly reminding him that due the his imprisonment at the hospital the minute they’d walked in the gate of the Leaf Village he hadn’t gotten to eat lunch and he now was about to miss Ichiraku’s for supper as well. Naruto glanced at the door, no he’d make some dried ramen here, it wasn’t worth the intrusive and uneasy stares he’d endure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went as planned, a bit busier than normal but Ibiki caught up and was confident by the day’s end that he had everything under control once more. As he was completing the last of his paperwork, he received a visitor. Anko walked in with a mischievous grin and sat on the desk corner looking at Ibiki, her eyes glittering with delighted humor. “Heard you knocked Kakashi on his ass... he never even landed a blow!” Anko laughed, not bothering hiding her glee at the thought. “It’s about time someone take him down a peg, he was getting too full of himself.”

Ibiki watched her, waiting patiently; she was the only one who had never shown any hint of fear or pity. She was as close to a friend as Ibiki had, although they only saw each other occasionally and usually related to a mission, but they lacked any common interests. Anko was very social, hanging out with groups of friends, going to the bars... Ibiki was uncomfortable in those settings, still they had a genuine fondness for each other and Ibiki suddenly knew. “Anko did you have anything to do with the selection of the guards that came to meet us at the gate and to assure that we would comply with the Psych. Eval.'s?”

Anko’s devilish grin grew. “Who me? Why would I do that?” She laughed, then shrugged and admitted without any remorse, “I don’t think the head interrogator a...” She flashed another wicked grin. “Fine 'up standing citizen’ such as yourself, needed to have qualified guards wasted needlessly guarding you... and honestly the ones with Naruto seemed like they had a pole up their ass, they were so rigid and uptight, so I helped them out... a little laxative and they’re all better.”

Ibiki grunted, he knew Anko could see the humor in his eyes. “Thanks.” Anko shrugged and slipped off the desk, her cocky stride displaying that she was extremely proud of her mischief. Anko called back loudly as she walked out the door, “Oh, and just wanted to commend you for knocking Kakashi on his ass.” She swung the door shut as she left. Ibiki sat contemplating it a minute, Anko had waited until she’d opened the door so everyone could hear her comment, she knew it would get back to Kakashi... Ibiki wasn’t sure what Kakashi had done to get on Anko’s ‘list’ and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Anko was trouble, loved to pick a fight, and she was also a loyal friend Ibiki valued greatly, but he made a mental note never to get on her bad side... that woman was vicious.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into Lady Tsunade’s office with a frown that was so in contrast to his usual sunny smile that Tsunade immediately put down the document she was amending and waved for Shizune to close the door.

“I want to talk to you.” Naruto stated bluntly, the walk over to the Administration building this morning had been even worse than the night before... people stopping what they were doing as he passed and staring... pity, dismay, morbid curiosity... they watched him pass and he heard their whispering conversations after he was far enough ahead to ‘not hear’.

Lady Tsunade rose and walked around her desk to lean against in front before Naruto. “I also wish to talk.” She replied seriously, her gaze was probing but at least Naruto saw no pity.

Naruto met her gaze and stated bluntly. “I hear you banned Ibiki from seeing me...”

Lady Tsunade's eyebrows rose in surprise but it was laced with sarcasm, “That was the last thing I expected to come out of your mouth. Yes I did ‘ban’ him from seeing you,” her tone grew hard. “I should have done much more, perhaps made him see what it’s like from the inside of one of his prison cells.”

Naruto said nothing throughout her biting retort but when she finished he continued, “You know he’s not the violent merciless killer he’s thought to be.” His statement was absolute, no uncertainty. Tsunade would never allow someone like that to stay in the village no matter what their job or purpose.

Lady Tsundae just studied Naruto sternly for several minutes, “Ever hear of Stockholm’s syndrome?” She snapped. “Yes, I’m well aware you went to visit him yesterday.”

Naruto sighed in disgust, how many people were going to ask him that? Naruto didn’t bother to hide his growing annoyance. “Tell me... did your doctors find anything wrong with me?”

With equal blunt candor Tsunade combatively replied, “They found you evidenced a slight sign of ‘rough intercourse’... rape Naruto!”

Naruto’s anger rose with her tone and he retorted caustically, “And you’ve never had sex? Somehow I can’t believe it.” Lady Tsunade looked furious, and determined, but Naruto continued sarcastically. “You have never gotten rough during sex in passion? I’m sure you have... I’m an adult, you can not possibly be surprised or shocked that I have sex.”

Lady Tsunade wouldn’t back down, “He took you by force from your room in the middle of the night, knocked out a fellow Jounin and abducted you... and you really expect me to think this was just some camping trip?!” She snorted sarcastically, “I’m not that stupid.” Tsunade glanced away calming but her voice was bitter, “I know, no matter how you misguidedly try to the defend him.” Her furious eyes returned to meet Naruto’s and in them he could see pain. “I know he raped you.”

Naruto sighed, his temper cooling and his tone disappointed, “You wouldn’t understand... and neither you nor the rest of the village trusts my words, trusts me... seems like me and Ibiki have a lot in common." Defeated, Naruto rose and simply said, “Stay out of my sex life.” before walking out of the office and closing the door quietly behind him.

The walk back to his apartment was somber and filled only with the gossiping that followed his passing. The villager’s words bothered him but what hurt even more was the feeling of isolation, his heart felt broken... Lady Tsunade was like family and he’d just turned his back on her, told her to stay out of his life with his tone. He mourned the close relationship they’d had; the affection hidden behind playful sarcasm... and he had nothing to look forward to all day but to dwell on it and wait for Ibiki to come home from work. He’d been relieved of duty until he was ‘deemed fit to return’.

Naruto walked into the sanctuary of his room and sat despondently in the window staring out, deep in thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki walked back to his home; although no one could have seen it he was full of anxiety and anticipation. He tried his best not to hope but it remained, he desperately wanted to see Naruto. As he walked up the road and could see his house he noticed Naruto sitting on a log by the door, he’d evidently picked it up from the tree line and turned it into a makeshift stool. Ibiki had heard, all day he read reports of the village, every day occurrences... he knew about Naruto’s trip to see Tsunade and about the segregation and rumors that Naruto was now dealing with. He hadn’t been sure the sensitive blue-eyed man would come, when it came to Naruto Ibiki lost all ability to impartially predict him.

Naruto looked up, Ibiki was sure the younger man was now very familiar with his chakra signature. Naruto smiled joyfully and met him several feet from the door, falling into step with him as they walked back to the house. Naruto’s fingers brushed Ibiki’s hand and he knew Naruto wished to take it but was uncertain if Ibiki would mind. Ibiki enclosed one of Naruto’s hands in his and saw the happiness that one small gesture brought the wonderful man. The thought brought him pleasure as well; the thought that his touch brought someone delight was so incredible it was stunning.

Ibiki opened the door, held it as Naruto entered and then shut it behind them. Naruto had taken a seat on the couch and he was gazing at Ibiki with sincere interest. “Would you like to talk? Or I could help you make something to eat... I’m sure you’re hungry...”

Ibiki had slowly crossed the room while Naruto had been speaking. “I have something for you.” Naruto looked surprised, Ibiki reached over to the table and picked up a chunk of boxwood and a knife. “You were interested in how I made the netsuke... I am going to teach you.”

Naruto gave an excited grin, “Sounds great.” Ibiki watched the expressions of enjoyment and pleasure cross Naruto’s face as he handed the knife and wood to him. Naruto studied the wood carefully then up at Ibiki with a slight confusion. “Is there a place I need to start?”

Ibiki’s smiled at Naruto’s enthusiasm, he was glad he’d thought of this last night. Ibiki leaned over instructing Naruto on the proper spot on the piece of wood, the one that would make the best starting point and in minutes he found himself straddling Naruto from behind as he guided the observant nin on how to shave the design slowly out of the shapeless block.

Naruto was a quick learner, skilled at the fine shaving that this art form required, studiously he listened to Ibiki’s guidance and followed his instruction. After a few hours the lump of wood was taking shape, Ibiki was proud of Naruto’s skill as he glanced up over his shoulder showing Ibiki the rough figure.

All along Ibiki had noted how good it felt to be cupping Naruto’s lithe body from behind but concentrated on his instruction. But as those brilliant blue eyes looked up at him his body stirred, this man was so unbelievably seductive and so unaware of it. But he was also far from innocent and as he felt Ibiki harden against him his eyes darkened in desire.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout Ibiki teaching him Naruto concentrated seriously on the very sharp knife making careful shaves to get the wood piece to shape, it would probably be several days before it resembled anything... and still it wouldn’t be anything like the impressive small wood netsuke Ibiki made... they seemed like they could come to life. Naruto was grateful Ibiki was willing to teach him, that he wanted to share his interests and hobbies with him. The feel of Ibiki’s large body warm against his back and the way his arms enclosed him when correcting a stroke of the knife brought Naruto contentment.

When he set down the knife and peered up at Ibiki to show him a cut, his breath caught. Ibiki was looking down at him with a passionate gaze; Naruto could feel Ibiki’s hard cock pressed against his ass and his body heated in desire. Naruto waited, when Ibiki turned his head away and rose from his position cupping his body, Naruto couldn’t help the surge of disappointment he felt.

As Ibiki stood Naruto forced that disappointment away, his body would calm in a few minutes, and smiled up at Ibiki holding the netsuke up for Ibiki to see. Naruto knew the disappointment had shown in his eyes but hoped Ibiki wouldn’t be upset by it, he would have to try harder to control his reactions. He couldn’t let this become an obstacle in their relationship, and a relationship was what he wanted more than sex, for this man to want to be with him... Spend their time off duty enjoying each others companionship and...

Ibiki took the netsuke but he only set it on the table beside the knife and took Naruto’s hand drawing him up then gathering him close in a loving hug. Naruto could feel Ibiki’s cock swollen between them, just as his was but Ibiki held him as if it didn’t matter, stroking Naruto’s back. “Why Naruto?” His voice was a low husky tone that Naruto swore was the sexiest he’d ever heard. “You have seen what I look like... why would you want to?”

Naruto gazed up solemnly into Ibiki’s eyes, “Why would I wish to make love with you? I have seen your body, and you have seen mine, I don’t find your body anything but sexy.” Naruto felt his cheeks heat but continued unwilling to let that reaction take away from the sincerity of his words. “You are more than just an incredibly sexy man... your scars do not detract from that.” Ibiki was looking at him skeptically, but his hands continued to gently massage Naruto’s back muscles as he held him.

Naruto regarded Ibiki seriously. “Can I touch you? I will show you how I feel about your body... there is nothing about you that repels me... nothing that I find upsetting, disgusting or offensive. Just touch you nothing more, if you wish I will keep my hands above the waist and my clothes on.”

Ibiki’s lips curved in a small smile, “I think I can handle you touching me anywhere you like, with or without clothes. As I’m sure you are aware, I am not a delicate virgin...” The smile left his lips and the humor in his eyes died.

Naruto knew why and shook his head in denial, “Yes in that aspect I was a ‘virgin’ but I am quite sure you were more gentle than any other nin I would have slept with. I don’t hear much talk of preparation from the ones I know... and what you did...” This time Naruto knew his cheeks were blazing. “Was amazing... unplanned or not, yes you initially forced me... but it was a act of giving and receiving pleasure... not an assault.”

Ibiki didn’t seem entirely convinced, and Naruto felt like his face would catch on fire he was blushing so much but he wouldn’t look away. “Did I ever tell you ‘no’... or ‘stop’... I know you wish to believe it’s because I was intimidated, and when you drew me over to the cot I was.” Naruto cupped Ibiki’s cheek, “Then you touched me and all thought of denial left me. Your guilt makes you doubt, but you know in your heart that even if I had been intimidated, if I wanted you to stop I would have been unconsciously crying out for it... I believe my only words were something like ‘more’.” It was incredibly difficult to calm himself while pressed to Ibiki’s wonderful muscular form, but Ibiki didn’t seem distressed by it, only by Naruto’s desires.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki’s breath had caught softly at Naruto’s words, ‘make love’, not ‘have sex’ or ‘fuck’... make love. Ibiki feel a slight easing of his guilt as Naruto spoke but whether Naruto ended up enjoying it or not, it still had been assault. That was a fact that could not be changed.

Naruto gave Ibiki a chaste kiss, “We can talk about this again.” Ibiki agreed, and at that moment Naruto’s stomach rumbled a protest. Naruto grinned, stepping back and giving their bodies a chance to calm slightly. “Kinda forgot to eat...”

Ibiki stroked the whisker-like scars of Naruto’s face. “I can make you something.”

Naruto caught and kissed Ibiki’s palm. His hand continued to hold Ibiki’s as he asked, “Can we go to Ichiraku’s?”

Ibiki knew what Naruto was doing, he was attempting to show everyone how their relationship was healthy... Ibiki didn’t think it could work but replied, with acceptance, “I have never eaten there...” As much as Ibiki hated the idea, he grabbed his hit-aite and coat; and held open the door.

Naruto smiled and as he passed through the door said sincerely. “Thank you.”

The genuine appreciation on Naruto’s face was gratifying but still not enough to quell the bad feeling rising quickly that things wouldn’t be that simple and their outing was going to end badly. Ibiki drew his gloves on, the less flesh he exposed to the villagers the less they had to stare at, but Ibiki needn’t have worried about that. Naruto seemed to be the center of attention and the glares thrown in Ibiki’s direction were nothing compared to the looks of disgust and dismay Naruto got. Ibiki could see by Naruto’s posture that the mixed negative emotions wounded him greatly as people switched from pity to revulsion at the thought he’d choose to stay with his abuser, a merciless killer such as him.

By the time they reached the ramen shop Naruto was quiet and withdrawn, his body language told how vulnerable and hurt he felt. Ibiki didn’t want to make it worse, the warm-hearted man was being ostracized for being with him, but Ibiki finally couldn’t help taking Naruto’s fingers discretely in his own. The cruelty of the towns people, was appalling... Ibiki was used to it but subjecting Naruto to it for his own crime against the compassionate man was inhumane.

They sat at Ichiraku Ramen somberly. Ibiki was relieved when the shop owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame treated Naruto with unaltered happiness, greeting him heartily and talking about what special ramen he had for Naruto to try that day. While they were only polite to Ibiki it was more than he was used to, but even their buoyant welcome hadn’t drawn the fair-haired man out of his morose state. Teuchi’s eyes flicked down to the two nin's barely hidden fingers several times without visible reaction. When he brought out the bowls of ramen and even that didn’t pierce Naruto’s misery, his gaze met Ibiki’s and there was understanding in his gaze. Teuchi nodded to the area in the left of the kitchen used for storage. It was out of sight of everyone. Ibiki knew he was right, Naruto couldn’t be consoled here.

Ibiki rose and drew Naruto up, the slender nin’s eyes were a bit curious but the pain of the villager’s rejections had not faded even as Ibiki led him back away from everyone's scrutiny. Standing hidden from view, his hand caressed Naruto’s cheek and he murmured gently, “I’m sorry, this all started with me.” Ibiki enclosed the smaller man in a loving hug. Naruto pressed into his body for comfort “I would do anything to erase the harm I’ve caused.”

Naruto looked up and his hands cupped Ibiki’s face. “I would not give up anything, any moment of our time together... even that. I can endure the village’s scorn, I have before, and nothing is worth loosing you.” Ibiki’s large hands gently caressed Naruto’s back and Naruto hands slipped to Ibiki's shoulders as the younger man curled up against him once more.

Ibiki bowed his head and murmured gentle low reassurances, “This will pass, I promise, you just need to remember it will pass and don’t hide away. You are strong, one of the strongest men I’ve ever known, and this won’t last.” Ibiki cupped Naruto’s face and gave him a tender kiss, “I will be here for you, anytime just ask.” The unspoken truth both men knew was the villagers would bore and move to some new scandal... but they still wouldn’t accept Naruto or his choice.

Naruto’s expression had regained some of its cheer as they came out from behind the crates and returned to their ramen. Teuchi smiled openly at them and fussed happily, “No, not these bowls... Ramen this good has to be served fresh to be best appreciated.” He took their bowls and Ayami brought two new ones, she smiled at both them both with genuine warmth.

When they’d finished and Ibiki rose Teuchi gave a friendly smile but the acceptance on his face said so much more. “Mr. Morino I hope we can serve both of you here again soon.”

Ibiki simply replied, “Thank you.” but he could see the man understood his gratitude. As Naruto finished talking to Ayami he came to stand beside Ibiki in mutual support.

Ayami waved a cheerful good-bye, as did Teuchi calling out heartily, "Thank you! My best customer and my new best customer come again soon; I’ll make you my special ramen." Ibiki realized Teuchi and Ayami were doing their best to lend support and dispel rumors, and he was aware that Teuchi could hear the things they said behind the crates but Ibiki felt no need to hide. Naruto smiled and nodded happily in reply to Teuchi, then the two men started down the road back to Ibiki’s home. The trip out of the heart of the village went much smoother than the trip in, it had gotten late and most of the villagers had gone home for the night, still some remained to mar their otherwise peaceful stroll.

Back at Ibiki’s house once more Naruto looked at the door and gave a weak smile “Well I should be going now, you have duty tomorrow. Can I see you when you get off duty tomorrow?” Ibiki scanned his sky blue eyes a moment, then quietly agreed. He knew Naruto was dreading the walk through the village back to his apartment... as well as the walk to see him yet again the following day and he was vaguely uncomfortable with the thought but found himself asking anyway. “Would you like to stay the night?”

Naruto gave a playful grin, “Is your couch lumpy?”

Ibiki couldn’t help but smile, “No.”

Naruto laughed and accepted, “Thanks.” Ibiki approved, Naruto hadn’t automatically took it as a proposition. Ibiki supplied a pillow and blanket and the enticing blonde made a ‘bed’ on the couch. In spite of the younger man’s baffling attraction to him, Naruto was sticking by his word not to try to take things further, but the memory of his heavenly body beneath his haunted Ibiki’s thoughts and dreams throughout the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay thinking on his words to Ibiki, it was true, he didn’t regret the captivity... it had healed some of the larger man’s wounds and allowed Naruto into Ibiki’s heart. Without that time of fear Naruto would have never had this amazing man’s affection. It was worth it, it was worth this... even the village’s scorn couldn’t make him regret it.

The thought of Ibiki, in the next room was enough to make Naruto squirm, his body aching almost as much as his heart. He wanted to be laying cradled against that magnificent body, even if it wasn’t in sex... but then that would be too frustrating for them both. Naruto fidgeted, and glanced at Ibiki’s bedroom door again. Unlike Ibiki he was not used to ignoring his body’s needs and he was too aroused to sleep, he needed to masturbate, the continual suppression of his desires was making him very sexually frustrated. He sighed, it hadn’t been a good idea to stay, at least in his own apartment he could have ‘taken the problem in hand’.

Naruto felt very self-conscious as his hand brushed lightly over his erection, his breath caught and released in a soft hiss. It was no use he wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he did it. Naruto walked into the bathroom closing the door quietly and hoping the veteran nin couldn’t hear him. He freed to hot flesh from the confines of his underwear that was now uncomfortably tight. The cooler air of the room did nothing to calm the throbbing swollen flesh and Naruto whimpered softly as he slid his fingers over the engorged length enclosing it in his hand and slipping slowly down to the base. He had to bite his lip to hold in the moan he couldn’t help making at the satisfaction of that one stroke. Naruto closed his eyes picturing the large muscular body, the memory of Ibiki’s engorged cock now only brought a strong surge of desire. The memory of that big cock slowly sinking deep inside him, the nearly unbearable pleasure overlapping the twinges of pain as it’s length slid over his prostate and the agonizing pleasure as Ibiki began slowly fucking him. This time biting his lip wasn’t enough to contain his gasp and moan as his hand moved faster over his cock at the memory. The desire to have that powerful body cupping his, thrusting into him brought needy whimpers along with his pleasured moans and his other hand slipped back to circle his puckered hole. The memory of Ibiki’s mouth, his tongue thrusting into his body... Naruto pushed a finger in, the fiery burn at the intrusion into his unprepared body teased him bringing the memory of the press of Ibiki’s cock, the slow stretching of his hole. Naruto panted, his brow furrowed in frustrated need and his hand stroking his cock faster. His finger slipped in and out of his rapidly loosening entrance, but it wasn’t enough. Naruto slowed his strokes as he slowly pushed another finger in and groaned wantonly at the almost taunting twinges of pain, but his fingers were not long enough to find that special spot and even as he pushed deep and hard he felt frustration along with the pleasure of his increasing strokes. He couldn’t hold back any longer and could not stop the quickly swallowed cry he made as his climax seized him, the feel of his cock jumping in his hand, every spurt of pleasure as his cum shot from his body and yet his pleasure was flavored by yearning.

Naruto slipped his fingers from his body and stared down as the mess he’d left on the floor for a minute before sighing and taking a towel to clean up his mess. He wasn’t sure how he was ever going to have a celibate relationship with Ibiki. That thought hurt, he wanted so badly for this to work... he just hadn’t considered how difficult it would be, how frustrated he would be, but he was determined to try. He wouldn’t give up, no matter how much it frustrated him... he’d masturbate several times a day if necessary... even buy himself a dildo if he had to. Naruto’s face heated in embarrassment at the thought. He couldn’t give up; Ibiki was who he wanted more than he’d wanted anything in his life. Ibiki’s touch brought him happiness like he’d never imagined existed, no he couldn’t give that up no matter what he had to do. When Naruto finished cleaning himself and the floor he stared at the towel uncomfortably. He couldn’t just leave it here, the thought was appalling, but what was he going to do with it? Finally he just folded it up in a small square and hid it under the sink, he’d wash it thoroughly tomorrow. Glancing once more at the sink with the hidden towel with embarrassment, he opened the door and walked out slipping beneath the blanket and closing his eyes as if he could will himself to sleep. In the end it worked and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki woke and, after dressing, he walked out to see what Naruto would like for breakfast only to find the angelic nin still sleeping on the couch. Somehow the blond man was even more beautiful when he slept, his long lashes laying on the lightly tanned skin, his seductive soft lips parted slightly... he looked so peaceful. Ibiki watched the sleeping man for several minutes, mesmerized by him and fought his desire to stroke the smaller man’s cheek. He knew Naruto would not sleep through being touched, no nin would. Ibiki turned, gathered his hitai-ate, gloves and coat then slipped out the door. He could make coffee at work and he wasn’t much of a breakfast type.

The whole way into ANBU HQ Ibiki watched the villagers around him, it wasn’t different from any other day, he always observed the villagers on his way in but today the villagers were aware of him and were uneasy as he passed. Perhaps they believed he’d have some violent retribution for their vocal disapproval of Naruto’s choice. That was ridiculous, what would it do but prove them right... as much as he wanted to defend the compassionate blond man, he could not.

Even after Ibiki arrived and immersed himself in work the occasional thought would surface of what Naruto was doing, he had no doubt the energetic nin could keep himself busy... perhaps training.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto woke he glanced at Ibiki’s open bedroom door, he couldn’t help a wave of disappointment, he’d slept through Ibiki’s awakening and missed the opportunity to talk briefly with him before he left.

Naruto sat surveying the room, thinking of what he would do until Ibiki came back. Then Naruto remembered the towel and his cheeks flushed, well that was one thing he’d be doing. He rose and retrieved the towel, then searched the rooms until he found the alcove that held the washer and dryer. After a minutes debate Naruto stripped down to his underwear and put his clothes in to wash with the towel, he really wanted to put his underwear in there as well but the thought of Ibiki coming home unexpectedly... Naruto could feel his cheeks flush at the thought but that wasn’t the only thing to flush. Naruto glanced down at his erection and nearly groaned, just the thought of that extraordinary man made him hard. Naruto found a solution to both dilemmas he went into the bathroom stripped his underwear and wrapped a towel around his hips, having to hold it in placed as his cock seemed determined to push it loose. Naruto returned to the bathroom and started a shower, leaving the towel on the hook beside it. Naruto walked into the warm spray, careful not to let it hit any ‘delicate’ parts, he had no intention of drawing this out incase Ibiki unexpectedly returned. It was bad enough to be walking around half nude in his house but to be caught masturbating was too appalling to imagine. He rapidly stroked himself to completion and proceeded to wash his body.

After finishing the laundry, dressing and placing the now clean towel where he’d gotten it from, Naruto looked around. He had several more hours until Ibiki got home, his gaze fell on the Netsuke that Ibiki had helped him start and he smiled. Sitting at the couch once more, he carefully carved the piece, in his mind he already knew what he wanted it to be. After several hours it had taken the form of a small animal. Naruto’s hands ached from the careful detailed shaves and sculpt of the knife and he had to force stiff fingers to work as he rubbed and polished it.

It had to be as perfect as it could be, he lacked the experience and skill to make anything too elaborate but he’d finished, it was a little figurine of Ibiki’s zodiac animal, the boar. Naruto was happy he’d bothered to find out during the days before his abduction when he had been studying the scarred man, it had interested him... it was well known that people born in the year of the Boar were brave. Ibiki had displayed that as well as many other traits of his Zodiac, such as having tremendous inner strength which no one could overcome. Naruto knew Ibiki had never given up the secrets of the Scroll Of Sealing through horrible agony and humiliation he never gave in... How could anyone in the village hate him?

Ibiki had given more for the village than any other nin, suffered for Konoha, for the good of the people. He’d never given the town’s people any reason to hate him, he was known for his blunt honesty but Naruto believed that was a honorable trait, and no matter how badly he’d been treated never once did he try to defend himself. The people born in the year of the boar were also known to be affectionate and kind to their loved ones... something Naruto was seeing every day with every gentle caress from Ibiki’s large hand.

Yes that zodiac fit him so well, that’s why this Netsuke had to be the very best he could make. Naruto continued rubbing and polishing the small figure no matter how badly his hands ached, smoothing it to a buttery soft finish.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki walked out the door of ANBU and down the road. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to know someone was waiting at home for him, the thought of someone wishing to spend time with him was still so very so unbelievable... and so wonderful.

As Ibiki passed the fish market he thought of Naruto, he could cook a special dinner for him. He paused briefly to buy a fish and continued on his way home. This too felt exciting in a way nothing had been in years, he was going to cook for someone... the thought brought a flash of pleasure, he enjoyed making wonderful meals but it was always for himself... this time he would be getting to share his cooking.

When Ibiki walked through the door the angelic blonde looked up, the incredible sky blue eyes warming with affection. Naruto set some thing on the table and rose to greet him. “I’m glad your home. You bought a fish?” Naruto glanced down at it and back up at Ibiki’s face curiously.

“I’m going to cook for you.” Ibiki replied calmly.

Naruto’s eyes widened and he smiled delightedly, “That would be wonderful! I can’t wait to try it.” Ibiki’s lips curved in a sedate smile, although inside he was thrilled by Naruto’s enthusiastic response. Ibiki set the wrapped fish in the kitchen and returned to the living room, on a whim he dipped his head and gave Naruto a soft kiss. Naruto leaned in to Ibiki’s kiss, before breaking it, the adoration in Naruto’s gaze evident. The attractive man smiled a small shy smile at him and turned to pick up the object he’d placed on the table when Ibiki had walked in the door. “I made you this...” Naruto’s cheeks tinted a light pink as he gave the Netsuke boar to Ibiki. “I know it’s not very good...”

Ibiki felt such a strong mixture of feelings that he couldn’t find the words to express them all; he stopped the kind man’s words by gathering him close and kissing him deeply. When he drew back he could only say, “I will cherish this, it will be my most prized possession.” No one but his brother had made Ibiki anything... or given him any gift since he was a child... and this magnificent man had laboriously worked to make this for him. Ibiki could feel the silky smooth boar in his hand, the effort Naruto had placed into making this for him made this the most important and wonderfulgift he’d ever gotten.

Ibiki set the cherished treasure on the shelf in front of the tops. He was unbelievably touched by the gift and he’d have inspected it further but he could do that later. Ibiki had seen the stiff movements of Naruto’s hands, it was sure he was in some pain and the cramping would only grow worse if the muscles and joints were not loosened. Ibiki turned and took Naruto hand. Naruto was surprised and pleased... then in bliss, moaning softly as Ibiki began massaging the weary muscles, loosening the stiff joints and relieving the pain. The sound teased Ibiki no matter how he tried to ignore it, shooting jolts of strong lust through him straight to his cock... this blue-eyed angel had no idea how very arousing the unconscious seduction of his soft gasps and moans of pleasure were... how Ibiki’s body responded to every soft mew like a feather light brush of fingers over his erection, tormenting his body mercilessly. Still Ibiki wouldn’t stop until the smaller man’s pain was eased and his joints and muscles loosened once more.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could smell the muscular man’s arousal, thanks to the Kyuubi’s influence his senses were very acute and at times like this it could be a blessing and a curse. Ibiki desired him, but he already knew that. The aroma sent his heart racing and his blood surging to his cock in lust. He wanted to pull away to put some distance between the temptation of Ibiki’s body and his own but the feel of Ibiki’s hands working out the pain and stiffness in his hands was just to intensely pleasurable to draw away from.

When Ibiki released his hand, the older man stepped back and calmly stated, “I will start the meal.” If Naruto’s nose hadn’t told him how very aroused Ibiki was then it would’ve been extremely evident by the way his pants clung to his massive cock. Naruto averted his gaze, he wanted so badly to draw the swollen flesh out of the tempting man’s pants, to feel the huge cock that had pierced his body and brought him such intense pleasure. Naruto followed Ibiki into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter watching him prepare the meal and marveling at the skill Ibiki demonstrated.

Ibiki’s meal was amazing, they talked about how he’d learned to cook and slowly perfected several recipes... various light matters and it went pleasantly. Naruto’s body had thankfully calmed as he watched the experienced man prepare the food. When they’d finished and cleaned up Naruto smiled gratefully. “The meal was incredible, I haven’t ever tasted anything that good.” Ibiki gave a pleased soft laugh. “Thank you.”

This time Naruto knew better, he could not sleep so close to the temptation of Ibiki’s body. “I really need to be going now...”

Ibiki indicated his understanding and walked him to the door, he opened the door for Naruto, but before Naruto could walk away Ibiki stroked his cheek, a tender gesture that had now become linked to Ibiki in his mind and he closed his eyes in pleasure at the touch. When he opened them Ibiki was still gazing down at him with such affection it was nearly breathtaking and asked solemnly, “I have the day off tomorrow would you like to come early and we can spend the day together.” Naruto was speechless but gave a vehement nod; his hopes and dreams were coming true!

Naruto was floating on air as he turned and walked down the road, oblivious to the villager’s stares and words, at least initially. After time his nerves began to fray and he was lucky enough to spot Sakura. “Sakura!” Naruto called out and the candy-pink haired girl turned to look, then smiled widely. “Naruto!” Naruto had caught up with her and they walked together. “Just headed home from my shift at the hospital.” Happy to see a friendly face, Naruto responded, “Mind if I walk with you?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled, “I’d be glad for the company.” They walked in silence for a few minutes, Sakura occasionally glancing back first in surprise at the comments from the villagers and then in distress. Those awful things they hissed beneath their breaths... “Naruto.” Sakura glanced over at him, her face worried, “Is it like this...”

Naruto gave a morose chuckle, “Every time I walk out the door? Yes. At least they don’t throw rotten fruit or stones... at least not yet.” Naruto’s attempt at humor lacked spirit, it was clear he was hurt by the treatment.

Sakura was silent for a moment, then she sighed sadly. “They don’t understand why you are doing it... staying with him. I don’t understand it either, but the vicious remarks from the people we’ve passed... I’m sorry.” Naruto was now staring at the road in front of his feet; he looked so broken and hopeless that Sakura put a hand on his shoulder turning him and enclosed him in a hug.

Naruto stood still, not reacting, he whispered, “You shouldn’t. They will hate you too...”

Sakura glared savagely around them, “Let them try... I’ll pound them.” Sakura made like a body builder posing for the cameras and Naruto couldn’t help cracking a small smile. Sakura knew he had no doubt she could do it but also that she never would harm anyone. Sakura gathered Naruto close and hugged him fiercely. Naruto’s arms came up to hold her and the way he clung to her like a beaten child, made her throat thick with tears. When she released him she blinked back the tears and forced a smile to her lips, “I feel like taking a short cut through the training fields do you mind?”

Naruto’s lips moved in a small smile that disappeared as another vile insult was thrown their way. “I don’t mind.”

Sakura nodded and stuck her arm through Naruto’s heading for the empty training fields, at this time of day no one would be there. It wasn’t a short cut, in fact it was a longer route, but it was quiet. As they left the village center Sakura slowly saw the tension ease from the once buoyant man. “Why Naruto? I want to understand... do you mind?”

Naruto shook his head, he was quiet for a minute than replied, “I don’t mind. Sakura have you ever met someone... someone that you were told was a monster, that you were expected to hate like everyone else.”

The piercing blue eyes gazed up into Sakura’s and she responded, “You.”

Naruto quietly agreed. “And you slowly got to know me... accept me so that even when I did do something horrifying you understood why I did it...” Sakura remembered the first time she’d seen Naruto take on the fox’s form, it was horrifying but behind that fear she understood... it had been in defense of several of his friends, other nin that needed his help badly. She nodded. Naruto studied her gravely, “It may seem like Ibiki has done a horrible thing, but please believe me he hasn’t, the thing he did had been necessary... he did not harm me or treat me badly... but no one will believe that because he’s a monster...” Naruto stopped and placed a hand on her arm, his voice grave.  
“Just like I was... just like I am to many of the older villagers.”

Sakura averted her face, “Lady Tsunade said he raped you...”

Naruto gave a bitter laugh, his tone hard, “And how many people did she tell that to?”

Sakura met Naruto’s eyes once more, “Only me.”

Naruto sighed, “Sakura we had sex... I was afraid, until he touched me”, Naruto’s tone turned wry, “then I assure you I was all for it.”

Sakura could feel her face heat, “So he didn’t...”

Naruto smiled, “I assure you he was far gentler than any of Kiba’s encounters... or Neji’s...”

Sakura had to hide her smirk, “Yes I’ve had experience ‘dealing with’ nins that had difficulty walking after a ‘marathon session’ with Kiba.”

Naruto laughed, “Yea well I’m glad I got Ibiki as my first partner... as sexy as Kiba is I don’t want to end up bowlegged.”

Sakura sobered, “Seriously... you’re glad Ibiki... that you and he...” She wasn’t sure what to call it, ‘fucking’ sounded so crude.

Naruto laughed, “Had sex... Yes.” Naruto’s smile faded, “I wouldn’t give up that one time for anything.”

Sakura couldn’t help being confused, “One time? But you and he... I mean you’ve been seen with him, stayed at his house...”

Naruto gave her a probing look, “Seems like someone has been listening to the gossip.”

Sakura felt ashamed, “Yes, I know you’ve been spending a lot of time with him.”

Naruto shook his head, his tone mildly chastising, “And never once did we so much as see each other without clothes on... in spite of my wanting him greatly. Ibiki refused.” Sakura and Naruto started walking again, she had a lot to think about... including how she was going to help her friend fix this mess. There had been so many misconceptions... conclusions that weren’t founded in truth. This was an awful mess and she wasn’t going to leave her friend suffer anymore of it, he didn’t deserve this. He’d been treated this way half his life and just when he was finally accepted this fiasco took all that away once more. By the time they reached Naruto’s apartment Sakura knew what she had to do, there was only one person with enough power to calm this storm and she was determined that one person was going to help even if she had to hound her night and day. After leaving Naruto safely in his apartment Sakura went directly to Lady Tsunade’s suite, this had to end now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay on his bed wide awake, this... all of this was taking a toll on him, but so was the loss of Lady Tsunade’s trust. She wouldn’t listen... wouldn’t accept his words... he felt so alone and without any missions or duties he had nothing to do but to try to keep his mind off the loss of acceptance. Aside from Sakura, Teuchi, and Ayami no one had spoke to him... about him yes but not to him. It was just like his childhood all over again, only this time he was too old to play pranks in the hope of someone paying attention... this time he just wished they’d all forget he was here.

Naruto glanced over at Mr. Ukki... no one else wished to even see him... no Iruka... no Kakashi... no Tsunade. Naruto felt the tears trail down his cheeks. What had he done that was so wrong, didn’t he deserve love too... to have someone to love and take care of him?

Naruto rolled on his side crying softly until he slept, he was so lost in his misery he didn’t even see the fair-haired copy nin sitting on a tree branch near by watching his window. Even with his face covered by a mask the nin’s distress was obvious.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As his former student finally slept Kakashi leapt away to go comfort and reassure his beloved, Iruka, that his ‘son’ was ok. Iruka had been distraught since the young man had disappeared. He hadn’t gone to see his unofficially adopted son since he’d returned because every mention of Naruto’s name made him sob. The thought of his beloved child being abused and choosing to stay with his abuser was so distressing that Tsunade had put the sensitive nin on leave. Kakashi watched over Naruto and reported back to Iruka that he was ok every night when he returned to his mate, then held him as he cried himself to sleep... if for no other reason, that was why Kakashi could not talk to Naruto. The words Kakashi would say, the knowledge of what he was doing to Iruka would only hurt the young man further.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki looked around the house, it seemed so empty without the vibrant blond, his energy and enthusiasm seemed to fill up the empty rooms. Ibiki walked over to the shelf with the little Netsuke Boar, he picked it up, studying the detail. Naruto had painstakingly worked on the small details many would have neglected to add, it was amazing, no one would ever guess this had been the young man’s first. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than any that anyone could ever make, it was made with sincere affection specifically for him.

Ibiki’s mind dwelled on the feel of Naruto’s body cupped to his as he taught Naruto this art form. Everything they did together was so perfect, felt so right and natural. Things of beauty he saw on his walk home, the sunset, small animals nesting for the night the swift dash of a little fox... were full of a new appreciation. A wish that Naruto could have been with him seeing the beauty too, the serenity, everything... Ibiki want to share everything with him. He made a mental note as he got ready and slipped into bed, tomorrow they would go by the art store and get Naruto some charcoals and a pad of sketching paper. Perhaps if they finished getting the supplies early enough they could go to the glen Ibiki often went to when he sketched, the small pool their attracted all kinds of wildlife and if you were still they often walked right by without fear to drink from the pool.

Ibiki relaxed, a smile on his lips as he thought about spending the day with Naruto, until sleep drew him down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura knocked on the suite door and a relaxed Lady Tsunade opened the door. Her posture stiffened, quirking an eyebrow quizzically, she commented dryly. “What brings you here at this hour?” It was obvious she saw the anger on Sakura’s face and her defenses had rose. Sakura had a feeling it was going to be an ugly fight as Tsunade’s eyes took on a stubborn hardness.

“Can I come in?” Sakura asked bluntly, they were more alike than either would like to admit. Tsunade nodded stepping back for Sakura to come in and close the door. Immediately upon closing the door Sakura started. “Have you seen Naruto lately?” Tsunade’s lips stiffened as her jaw clenched angrily but behind it Sakura could see pain and that gave her the fuel she needed. “So you wouldn’t know how the entire village treating him like a monster is tearing him apart.”

Lady Tsunade turned away, her jaw still clenched, “That is not my fault.”

“Really?” Sakura challenged. “So because it’s ‘not your fault’ you can ignore it. Ignore the pain and suffering of a person we both care about...a person who regarded you as family.”

Tsunade turned and walked over to sit on the arm of one of her armchairs, her face no less unyielding. “It was his choice.”

“To love?!” Sakura snapped bitterly. “Or to be rejected?!”

“No!” Tsunade barked, “to ‘love’ a man who abused him and probably still is! Do you think I can look at him knowing that?!” Her face softened, the pain growing in their depths. “You tell me how could I?”

Sakura’s voice lowered but the fury remained, “By trusting him, by believing in him... by accepting him and his choices.”

Tsunade shook her head, getting up to pace her living room, too frustrated to stay still. “Do you think I would hurt him like this if I didn’t believe he was doing something so very wrong?”

Sakura’s tone hardened to icy. “Who gets to decide it’s wrong? You?” Tsunade didn’t reply, but her stance hadn’t changed, it was obvious she wasn’t willing to budge. Sakura strode over to stand before her and the pain in barely hidden on Tsunade’s face brought compassion. “Lady Tsunade, I trust him, I trust Naruto. You haven’t seen the love in his eyes, he really loves him. Would you deny him that? Would you deny him the chance to have someone to love... to not be alone?”

Tsunade sighed, her voice sad. “No.”

“Hasn’t he suffered enough in his life, given up enough for the sake of the village? A village that now hates him once more.”

Tsunade studied Sakura’s face, only her eyes betraying how badly she wanted that for him, how much she wanted him to have someone to love him. Tsunade stared out the window at the growing darkness. “How can I accept this?”

Sakura softened, “By trusting him.” They both loved Naruto like the family he’d needed all his life and Sakura was ashamed she hadn’t come to support him before it got this bad. “Lady Tsunade trust him. Trust his words... trust that even if the evidence points to one thing that his choice was not wrong.” Sakura touched Tsunade’s arm and Tsunade’s gaze returned to Sakura’s pleading eyes. “Trust him, please. Don’t do this to him.”

Tsunade rose. “I need to think.” Sakura nodded and followed her to the door. Tsunade opened it and as Sakura walked out she paused. “The choice is very clear. If you love him like I do, and I know you do, you have to ignore what you believe and trust him.” Sakura turned and left, she heard the door close quietly behind her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was shown into Lady Tsunade’s office, the walk over to the admin Building had been no less distressing than the one the night before. Her summoning him was not unexpected, as Hokage she had to put him back on mission status, no matter how she felt. The village could not leave a functioning nin sit idle when there was missions that needed completed. Tsunade was sitting at her desk as he walked in, she did not rise from her desk, her gaze reserved. Naruto took his place before her desk, he struggled to keep the anguish from his eyes, but he knew it was evident.

“You are back on mission duty as of tomorrow.” Tsunade stated, her gaze intent and her hands folded before her mouth for a moment. Naruto knew she was thinking, it was gesture he knew well. She hadn’t dismissed him so Naruto remained standing before her. Finally her hands dropped, “I trust you.” Naruto stood speechless as shock flash through him hoping that he hadn’t heard wrong... Lady Tsunade continued, rising from her desk and walking around to lean against the front before Naruto as she always did when she was going to say some thing important. “Naruto I’m sorry. I should not have doubted your words, it doesn’t matter what I thought happened. I trust you.” Tears sprung to Naruto’s eyes and impulsively he stepped forward and hugged her, Lady Tsunade stiffened for a second before melting and bringing her arms up for a brief hug.

“Thank you.” Naruto gasped his voice husky with emotion. Naruto released her and stepped back, for a moment she looked at him with affection before it was muted and she stated wryly, as she walked back around to sit at her desk. “Vacations over, we need you to start taking missions, report to the missions office tomorrow.” Naruto nodded, undisguised gratitude in his gaze, then turned and started from the office, his step light and hope in his heart for the first time since returning to the Leaf village.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Tsunade knew her words were true, she did trust him. She’d had a visitor waiting for her when she arrived at the office; she’d already decided she was going to support him. To accept Naruto’s word but there had been reservation in her heart, until her visitor. Teuchi had stood before her for the first time since she’d become Hokage, she’d seen him a few times when she’d had the opportunity to sit with Naruto for ramen but never had he come to her. His words had put all doubt out of Tsunade’s mind, no matter what she thought the evidence said the cook’s words countered. Naruto truly loved Ibiki, and according to Teuchi, it was very evident to any who’d observed them closely that the reserved Ibiki loved Naruto as well. Naruto’s challenge when he’d been insisting she should trust him came back, ‘You know he’s not the violent merciless killer he’s thought to be.’ It was true, she knew. She’d always known and yet she’d ignored the village’s treatment of him because he hadn’t seemed bothered by it, it hadn’t been right. The way she’d ignored the treatment of Ibiki had been wrong no matter how the man felt about it. It was time to try to repair the damage she’d caused, to support them when they needed her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki woke and his first thought was of Naruto, he wanted to go to the younger man’s apartment... but after the last time he did that causing this whole mess he was sure he would not be welcome there. Still he didn’t want to see those wonderful blue eyes filled with pain and so he dressed quickly and walked out to meet him along the route. Even if it didn’t stop the townspeople's comments at least Naruto wouldn’t have to bear them alone. The smile Ibiki saw on the sunny blonde’s face when he was approaching him was stunning, it was one of the most wonderful sights Ibiki could remember. Naruto nearly launched himself at Ibiki, drawing his head down to kiss him happily. Ibiki was shocked but gathered the slender body to him gently. When Naruto drew back from the kiss he was still grinning, Ibiki absently noted the villagers near by were shocked into silence by the exuberant action. But Ibiki’s attention focused on Naruto’s joyous face as he gushed. “Today has been wonderful so far... and it’s only going to get better now that I’m with you.”

The energetic man did what no one had done in years; Ibiki forgot he was in public and his lips curved briefly in a small amused smile. “I’m glad to see you too.”

As Naruto predicted the day was amazing, every moment they spent together bringing them closer and by the time dusk arrived they were walking hand in hand. Even the villager’s stares were not enough to pierce their happiness. They arrived back at Ibiki’s as full dark was falling. Naruto stopped, outside Ibiki’s house, “Today has been wonderful.” Naruto blushed deeply. “I can’t come in right now...”

Ibiki cupped the younger man’s face tenderly, his voice concerned. “Why?”

Naruto’s blushed deepened and he averted his face. “I want you... all day I have fought it but...”

Ibiki urged Naruto to look up at him once more, and although his voice was husky with need, he shook his head. “I can’t.”

Naruto had lifted his gaze to Ibiki’s face, his eyes held wisdom beyond his years. Wisdom that had been gained through suffering, suffering different than Ibiki’s but no less terrible... years of loneliness and sorrow. “You didn’t assault me... it’s easier for you to believe that than accept I really love you.” he said quietly. “I will wait... for the rest of my life if I have to.”

Ibiki was painfully aware that as a nin on mission status it was likely Naruto would die long before he did in spite of their age difference. Ibiki’s heart hurt at the knowledge he didn’t ever want to loose the precious ray of hope... of love that was this incredible man. “Naruto please come in.”

“Do you know what you are asking?” Naruto asked searching Ibiki’s face.” Ibiki replied with a deep passionate kiss his hands molding the smaller nin to his body in a way so like the first time and yet no where near the same. The desire coursing through his body was matched by the man in his arms as Naruto clung to him as if trying to get closer and his kiss was fevered with need. Ibiki only broke their kiss to draw the enthralling man in the door, booting it shut as Naruto’s fingers flew to the buttons of Ibiki’s shirt drawing it open and began heatedly kissing the scarred flesh. Ibiki moaned at the amazing feel of Naruto’s lips on his sensitive skin, Naruto broke away from the temptation to draw Ibiki’s head down and kiss him hungrily.

Ibiki drew back once more, the deep blue of Naruto’s gaze making his cock throb, he drew the seductive nin into his room and stripped him. Kissing his warm flawless skin with adoring sucking kisses that had Naruto whimpering urgently. Ibiki lay the enticing man on the bed and Naruto longingly looked up at him as Ibiki removed his shirt. At the sight of the larger man’s body being revealed Naruto’s cock bobbed beading with precum. Ibiki groaned softly, pausing in his undressing to take the yearning man’s cock into his mouth. Naruto cried out, his hands clenching on the sheets at the extreme pleasure as Ibiki stroked the hardened flesh with his mouth, sipping down to take Naruto’s cock to the base. Naruto wailed in rapture, gulping air between his cries and succumbing to the draw of Ibiki’s experienced throat trembling as his climax seared through him.

Ibiki slipped the sated man’s cock out of his mouth and watched as the erotic young man caught his breath, then rose with determination and hunger to stroke the damaged flesh of Ibiki’s torso with feather light strokes kissing and licking at the tender scar tissue. Naruto’s hands slipped down to draw the large man’s pants down and stroke his cock. “I have wanted to do this for days.” Naruto groaned softly, his hands stroking the engorged length.

Ibiki’s breath caught as the blonde angel dipped his head to lick the swollen head, his tongue teasing the slit. Ibiki’s hand cupped the enthralling man’s face, he wanted their bodies joined intimately when he came. His thumb stroked Naruto’s cheek as he looked down, and begged his voice deep with lust, “I want to cum inside you.”

Naruto’s eyes met his and Ibiki could see the hunger blazing in them as he answered with a fevered plea. “Yes please! Please!” Ibiki drew the eager man up and urged him down on the bed, on his back, Naruto looked up at him with trust, Ibiki kissed him deeply then slipped down to lay between the gorgeous man’s legs. He soon had Naruto writhing on the bed as he sucked Naruto’s balls and lapped at his puckered entrance, fucking the tight ring of muscles with his tongue as it loosened eagerly.

Naruto was whimpering, his body shivering with need by the time Ibiki rose and got the lube, dampening his fingers he licked the sensitive strip of skin behind Naruto’s balls as he slowly slipped a finger into the fierce grasp of Naruto’s body. Naruto gasped, “Please, more! Please!” Ibiki stroked the rapidly loosening hole with his finger curving it slightly to run along the inside with every stroke of his finger.

Drawing back slightly Ibiki watched Naruto as he trembled and begged, then slowly added another finger, to his surprise the younger man bucked down on it then started rocking his hips into the thrust of his fingers. “Please! Ibiki please!” Naruto gasped arching up to give Ibiki greater access to his body as Ibiki pushed a third finger in. Naruto whimpered wantonly, Ibiki’s hand enclosed the base of Naruto’s cock pressing down to block Naruto’s release as his fingers stroked firmly over Naruto’s prostate. The slender man howled his rapture, his body rhythmically contracting around Ibiki’s large fingers as he thrashed in a dry orgasm.

Ibiki withdrew his fingers coating his cock he pressed into the loosened entrance, watching the ecstasy on his wonderful lovers face as his cock slowly sunk into his hot body. This time Ibiki knew without a doubt every gasp was one of pleasure, he would never hurt his amazing, gorgeous lover... his beloved. The realization was so abrupt and so strong that it was unable to be denied. He loved Naruto, needed him... he wanted to have the wonderful, honest, compassionate man beside him always, see that smile and touch that face; hold that precious body to him.

As he began to move in the divine embrace of Naruto’s body he gazed down on the man he wanted to spend his life with. These past days... he’d never been so at peace, so filled with joy in all his life, even before the torture that altered his life forever... Naruto gave him hope, gave him a future he wanted, the love he desperately desired.

Naruto bucked demandingly into his slow strokes driving all thought from the scarred man as his need grew with every loud moan of gratification and pleasure from his beloved. The urgent need in Naruto’s dark blue eyes teased Ibiki and his body trembled as he tried to restrain from driving his yearning flesh deep and hard into the smaller nin. Naruto panted out a wanton plea. “Please Ibiki, please!” His hips rocked as he thrust his ass into the cradle of Ibiki’s hips.

Ibiki slowly gave in, hammering faster and deeper, groaning in rapture at the silken enclosure. Naruto’s wails were ones of ecstasy as his body bowed and he came. Ibiki continued thrusting, holding the narrow hips and shifting his hips to hit the fair-haired man’s prostate with every hard thrust. The intensity of his climax leaving Naruto writhing in pleasure, his muscles seizing Ibiki’s cock. The scarred man groaned deeply as he resisted the pull as long as he could before plunging deep and filling the extraordinary man below him, his moan’s of rapture blending with the smaller mans and leaving them breathless.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Iruka sat nervously on a stool at Ichiraku’s Ramen; Lady Tsunade could see the slight brown-haired chuunin looking around, half anticipation and half in worry. Lady Tsunade didn’t say anything, she’d invited the young man along because it would be the only way to put his mind at ease and she liked the young nin. Iruka’s deep affection for Naruto had made these last few days hard on him but everything would get better now. Lady Tsunade waited, Teuchi had let Naruto know he’d made a new Ramen and wanted his two best customers to try it.

Right on time Naruto and Ibiki showed up. Teuchi and Ayame greeted them warmly and although Ibiki didn’t seem to react they took no offense, Lady Tsunade noted the man was as stoic as ever. Iruka stared at the counter uncomfortably, unwilling to look at either of the two other men.

Lady Tsunade walked up, “Could I join you? I don’t get to eat with my friends often.”

Naruto beamed happily, “Yes, I see you were able to sneak away from Shizune.”

Lady Tsunade smiled, “It was worth a bit of subterfuge, I don’t get to see my friends often. Ibiki I have been wanting to ask your opinion about some village matters but we can do that later, just drop by my office whenever you have some time. Well enough of that, let’s have a relaxing meal, they are always better when you are having them with good friends.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki noted the slight brown-haired Chunin at the booth, he was staring at the counter and Ibiki knew why. This man, Iruka, was like a father figure to Naruto and from what Ibiki had heard through the reports, he hadn’t handled Naruto’s disappearance and his selection of Ibiki as his mate well. Ibiki looked the man over, then turned his attention to Lady Tsunade, he knew what she was doing. Happening to get here right after Naruto and himself arrived, asking if she can sit with them and talking friendly with them as if they are all good friends. Her voice clear when she stated she wishes she had time to do this more often, her friends are important to her, asking Ibiki’s opinion casually and easy comradeship with him. It could work; Ibiki was distracted from analyzing the situation by Naruto slipping his hand into his seeking reassurance. He was looking at Iruka with obvious distress. Quietly Ibiki placed his hand on the side of Naruto’s face, his thumb stroking the soft skin of his cheek. Naruto looked up at Ibiki thankfully and drew his hand up to kiss his palm before releasing it. After a quick glance at Iruka, Naruto relaxed slightly, although Ibiki could see he was hurt by Iruka’s refusal to acknowledge him. Ibiki had noticed the subtle glances Iruka had given Naruto during their little exchange a moment ago. As Naruto talked with Tsunade he reached out and took Ibiki’s hand, drawing him into the conversation for a moment. The subject was inconsequential and Ibiki knew they didn’t need his input but listened attentively a few moments and nodded his agreement. Needing additional reasurance, Naruto hadn’t released Ibiki’s hand, an action Ibiki didn’t find uncomfortable even in public. He enjoyed the radiant blonde’s touch... his companionship, and his thumb gently stroked circles on it the smooth skin as they waited for Ayame to serve their bowls of Ramen. Iruka had perked up a bit and was no longer trying to hide his interest in the gestures of affection Naruto and Ibiki shared.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade saw how Iruka was warming to the idea, he just needed to see for himself, she glanced over to a near tree and saw the copy nin keeping an eye on his lover Iruka... or perhaps on Naruto, either way his posture was relaxed. He had accepted that Ibiki was in love with Naruto... although Tsunade knew one day Kakashi would get his revenge on Ibiki for knocking him on his ass... and for frightening Iruka, it wouldn’t be anything too serious and nothing Ibiki couldn’t handle. Iruka had looked up and was talking with Naruto and Ibiki with a slightly hesitant smile but it was obvious he was going to be ok with it. This lunch date was only a small but important step, from here Lady Tsunade was determined things would slowly get better. She wouldn’t stop making it known that she approved of them and supported them until the village accepted them both.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day’s had passed since Lady Tsunade had made it known that Naruto and Ibiki were close friends... that she didn’t view Ibiki as a sadistic butcher. As he and Ibiki walked through the village Naruto smiled at villagers that were moving around the village center buying the things they’d need for the day. Naruto stood beside Ibiki as he choose a fish for their supper, smiling at the man who stood behind the fish display ready to wrap whatever fish Ibiki choose and the fishmonger flashed a smile back... a real smile without malice or reservation. Some people still looked at them with distain but they held their tongues for the most part. It wasn’t a big difference, not at first but with every day it got better. To Naruto’s delight not only was their relationship becoming accepted, Ibiki was also being slowly accepted, seen for the man he was and not the demon they’d thought him to be. Everything he’d been through was worth it; he’d never thought he could be this happy.

\-----------------------------  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WROTE IN 2010, SLIGHTLY ALTERED/EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL POSTED ON y!GAL

**Author's Note:**

> *This was one of my first stories, it doesn't really make a whole lot of sense but I think it maybe be entertaining as long as not looked at too deeply


End file.
